Dungeon Keeper 2: The Novelization
by AJ Wargo
Summary: Join Keeper Lucifer as he attempts to take back the Portal Gems and defeat the goodly King Reginald and the wicked Keeper Nemesis.
1. Prolouge: The Shattering

**((All the characters here are owned by EA- although I hate what they've done with them...))**

Deep within his main dungeon lay the nefarious Keeper Lucifer. He had a pair of demonic wings and a tail to match. He also possessed a set of demonic armor to boot. It was clear that messing with him would a bad idea.

"This world... I can't stand how it's been going. Those pesky heroes, wandering about and having fun. I won't let this happen any longer! I MUST CONQUER IT!" Lucifer cried out in a big, booming, demonic voice.

As he said this, an Imp rushed into his room. Imps were little diminutive creatures with green skin and big red eyes. They wore a red thong with leather straps attached to it and sandals. They had a large sack on their back where they held their valuable equipment and wielded pick axes. For Imps were not for fighting heroes- that would be suicidal for them. Instead, they were for digging out and expanding the territory of dungeons.

"My liege, our attempt to take the Portal Gem was a failure. Our creatures fought valiantly, but when King Reginald and his men showed up, we were routed and had to retreat." The Imp told his master in a squeaky voice.

"Curse that Reginald! The Portal Gem is what I need for conquering the surface world! Bring me Horny! He'll know what to do!" Lucifer replied in a fit of rage.

The Imp, evidently scared, nodded his head and ran off.

Meanwhile, in Heartland...

King Reginald had gathered together all the Lords of the Land. The King, who ruled the underground area of Harmonia, and held his title well. He had a large white beard, showing his age. He wore a silver suit of armor that fit quite well upon his body, and wielded two swords. Despite his age, he was still a formidable combatant.

At the King's side sat his three sons: Balder, who had red hair and a stern look, Felix, who wore a helmet even when going to bed, and Tristan, who had brown hair and a small beard to match. All three Princes wore similar armor that covered most of their body aside from their forearms.

The King became to speak. "Lords, I trust you have heard of Keeper Lucifer, and his nefarious plot to conquer the surface world of Harmonia."

All the Lords replied with an "Aye."

"He has attempted to steal the Portal Gem and use it to get to the surface world, thereby endangering everyone up there. We must not allow him to accomplish his goal!" The King continued.

"So what do we do now?" The strongest of the Lords of the Land, Lord Pureheart, asked.

"We are to split up the portal gem into twenty pieces and scatter them across the twenty lands of this world. Those who can take a gem will do so, and those realms where gems cannot be taken will be laid instead down upon the realms most well known area." The King told his Lords.

With that, the Portal Gem was shattered and split up into twenty smaller gems. The Lords took sixteen of the gems and took them to their realms.

The seventeenth gem was taken to the realm of Moonshrine and laid down at the Dark Temple of the unholy Dark Angels.

The eighteenth gem was placed in the abandoned realm of Cherry Blossom, where no Lord reigned.

And the final two gems were left in the possession of the King and the Princes.

"Now he will never succeed, I bet my life upon it..." The King muttered to himself.

But back in Lucifer's realm of Demonhorn...

Lucifer had brought in his most trusted general, the Horned Reaper, into his chamber.

The Horned Reaper was a huge red demon. He had a pair of huge horns upon his head. He wore a pair of shoulder guards and a chain with a jewel on it. He also wore a small loincloth and armor around his hoofed legs. He could not be summoned for long in a realm not owned by Lucifer due to the magic of goodness preventing him for being there for long. However, when he was there, he could ruin someone's day easily. Lucifer affectionally named him "Horny" because he thought it sounded funny.

"Alright, Horny, what's going on in the other worlds?" Keeper Lucifer asked.

In a voice even more booming and loud than his, Horny shouted, "They have split the Gek into twenty and placed each in all their worlds. We must gain each part and rebuild it of we wish to take the surface world!"

"Of course! I'll get my Mentor to help out! I must not fail! We must not fail! Evil must win! Evil always finds a way!" Lucifer shouted.

Thus began a long quest to take the Portal Gems back...


	2. Chapter 1: Warcry

Lucifer examined a map of Harmonia's twenty realms.

"Alright, I'll start my conquest from the measly realm of Smilesville and work my way up." He thought.

He watched as his Mentor, a balding man in a black robe with a black hood began his explanation, seeing part of the realm be destroyed and a Dungeon Heart appear in its place.

"Behold, your Dungeon Heart. Protect it well, for if it is destroyed, you will be forever banished from this realm." The Mentor said with a grave expression upon his face.

With this, the Dungeon Heart burst from an image of Horny's face on the floor. It was a simple structure with stone arches and steps over the beating orange heart itself.

Now Lucifer saw Lord Antonius, a man of average height and width with a laurel crown instead of a helmet like the other lords and with brown hair.

"Here walks the goodly Lord Antonius. 'Tis he who holds the precious Portal Gem. But only when you've mustered strength sufficient should you challenge him and claim your prize!" The Mentor mused.

"Antonius was always the weakest of the lords. He won't stand a chance!" Lucifer gloated.

With that, the Mentor passed him two separate sets of blueprints, one for Lairs and one for Hatcheries.

"We'll discuss these later, Lucifer. First, there's money to be made. Move the Hand of Evil over to that gold seam nearby- your Imps will dig out the area you designate." The Mentor told him.

Luficer brought the Hand of Evil- a green and mean hand that he used to instruct creatures from his home realm- over to a nearby gold seam, and the group of four Imps which came with the Dungeon Heart began to dig it out.

"Well done, and now your faithful servant Imps will carry back your gold to the Dungeon Heart. Once here, it can be spent. This is a start indeed, but more gold is required. Twelve thousand units should be mined." The Mentor told Lucifer.

Luficer used the Hand of Evil to highlight all the gold seams and the Imps started digging it out again.

"Observe- red flowers float above your Imps. These give measure to their health, their skill acquired and reflect the simple thoughts within." The Mentor pointed out.

Indeed, red flowers with numbers in the center floated above the Imps.

The Imps soon dug out all the gold they could and claimed the land for the dungeon.

"Excellent work, Lucifer. You are ready to recruit more creatures to your cause. See?" The Mentor mused.

He indicated a nearby crevice in the ground where four crystals stuck out.

"A Portal near your Dungeon Heart, to where your Imps must dig. They'll claim this portal to be yours- you'll see what beasts emerge." The Mentor continued.

Lucifer swiped the Hand of Evil over the land leading to the Portal, and the Imps soon dug it out and claimed not just the land, but the Portal as well.

"Behold your Portal: the gate through which new creatures enter your domain, drawn forth to use the rooms which you provide." The Mentor noted, describing the portal.

Then, up from the Portal crawled a green skinned creature. He wore a small viking helmet upon his head and had red eyes. He wore some metal armor over his chest and some brown pants. He had two metal armbands and tape on his lower legs and feet. He carried a long sword that was made of gold.

"Look well. A Goblin had entered your domain. On his own he is a cowardly beast, but in a horde becomes a useful fighting force." The Mentor uttered.

The Goblin, known as Grubb, looked around.

"This is a nice little dungeon. I think I'll use it to start my plans to convert this miserable town into my new capital!" Grubb muttered in a shrill voice.

"It would seem he is powerful indeed for a Goblin... I will bring him to my home realm when Antonius breathes no more..." Lucifer said with a grin.

"Your Goblins need a Lair where they shall sleep. Have your imps dig out a nearby area and give sufficient space." The Mentor added.

He tagged the area east of his Dungeon Heart and the Imps began to dig it out.

"Bah! This one's going too slow!" Lucifer shouted.

He struck one of the Imps with the Hand of Evil.

This pleased the Mentor and he uttered, "A slap! Should you administer another, watch your creatures closely- they'll toil a little faster, but also suffer modest injury."

Soon, the Imps had claimed all the land Lucifer had dug out.

"Good: Now build. Use the blueprints I gave you to construct a Lair that's big enough to hold as many creatures as can be attracted through the portal- three by five will prove sufficient. Remember, such construction costs you gold." The Mentor explained.

Lucifer brought out the blueprints and formed a room with a green floor pattern.

Grubb entered the room and made a small cot for him to sleep upon on the floor.

"This is nice... Hey, boys! We've got a nice place to live for now!" Grubb shouted.

With this, more goblins began to emerge from the portal. They differed from Grubb in that they wore an outfit that was slung over their right shoulder. They also had golden helmets and simple swords.

"I'm sure they can't just sleep here, though. They'll get hungry." Lucifer noted.

"For that you must build a Hatchery. Dig out some more land and build like you did with the Lair- a three by three room will do." The Mentor instructed.

With that, Lucifer used the blueprints to build a room with a henhouse in the middle, surrounded by pillars. Eggs began emerging from the hatchery, quickly hatching into chickens.

"Chickens! Let's eat, boys!" Grubb exclaimed.

The goblins began to messily devour the chickens in a gruesome scene that I cannot describe for your sake.

"Oh, well. It's hard to feel sympathy when you're evil." Lucifer noted.

"Good progress, Keeper. See? Your Goblins are well rested in their Lair and their bellies full will juicy chicken flesh. Now keep watch- for more Goblins will arrive and then your numbers will be strong enough to challenge Lord Antonius." The Mentor noted.

Suddenly, the wall to the north of the dungeon gave way to a pair of men with pick axes. They, like Imps, were short, and wore tunics with a bit of armor and a sash on it. They also wore a hood with horns protruding from it. They wore metal boots and metal armbands and had big, brown beards. These, clearly, were Dwarves.

"I sence a breach! The servants of Antonius have broken through your walls! But worry not this time- for 'tis only Dwarves, who feeble as they are, pose little threat against your Goblins." The Mentor noted.

With this, a nearby Goblin began fighting with the Dwarves, and Lucifer used the Hand of Evil to pick up the other Goblins and dropped them near the Dwarves.

"Let's kill these bearded bothers, then!" Grubb yelled.

The Dwarves tried to use their pick axes to fight the Goblins, but to no avail, as the Goblins broke the pick axes in two.

"Try fighting now, you stupid Dwarves!" Grubb taunted.

Soon both Dwarves lay in a state of near death on the floor.

"The hapless enemy Dwarves have been crushed. Observe the white health flowers that appear above them. When they're near to death, you'll see only one last pedal shows." The Mentor noted.

Indeed, flowers not unlike the ones above Lucifer's creatures were above their heads, and soon they lost their last pedal, the Dwarves gasping their last.

"Your Dungeon Heart is full of gold. No more than sixteen thousand can it hold." The Mentor noted, pointing to how the Heart had no more space for gold around it.

Soon a total of eight Goblins had arrived in the dungeon.

"Your Goblin force is large enough to challenge Lord Antonius for his Portal Gem. Tunnel north and you will find your smug opponent skulking in his keep." The Mentor instructed.

With that, the imps began picking at the wall nearby, but not before uncovering a box with a question mark on it.

"What is this? A mysterious magical box?" Lucifer asked.

When he touched it, it burst open with energy, granting all the goblins a level of experience.

"Yeah! Antonius doesn't stand a chance!" Grubb shouted.

The wall soon fell, and Antonius burst through clenching a sword.

"Away, Keeper! You shall not taint Smilesville with your evil ways!" Antonius roared.

"He speaks, the feeble Lord Antonius. See how the petals of his white health flower are of a special shape? This marks him as your prime target- take him out!"

Lucifer picked up the Goblins and dropped them near Antonius.

"Alright, Antonius! Today the Goblins will have their way with your miserable reign!" Lucifer's voice boomed.

The Goblins rushed Antonius with vigor and began to fight him.

As there were eight Goblins against a single man, Antonius found it hard to stop the horde's assault.

"Done in by Goblins, of all things... WHY?" Antonius cried.

Grubb walked up to Antonius as he was on his knees.

"Smilesville won't be grinning now..." He muttered before beheading him.

Antonius' lifeless body collapsed to the floor, and Grubb picked up his head and held it aloft.

"This is the end of Smilesville, and the beginning of Goblinton!" He roared.

The Mentor then uttered, "Bravo, Lucifer. Lord Antonius has fallen. The Portal Gem lies aside his helpless form, in wait for Horny to collect it so it's yours- and comes he now!"

With that, Horny appeared, pushed aside the Goblins, and picked up the Portal Gem. It shined with inhuman light.

Soon the Goblins entered Smilesville and began slaughtering the hapless civilians.

"They stand no chance! We rule now! Goblins will have their day!" Grubb shouted.

They rechristened the town as Goblinton, the Goblin Capital.

Grubb was soon teleported back to the home realm of Lucifer, and he came back with two additional blueprints.

"Excellent. Grubb, I trust your kind will assist me?" Lucifer said.

"Of course! I will have my Goblins help you!" Lucifer shouted.

The Mentor then gave some closing remarks.

"Well done, Lucifer. You have successfully ended the life of Lord Antonius and you have claimed your first Portal Gem as well. This is a most promising start."


	3. Chapter 2: Enchantments

Lucifer examined the map he had and noted that all of Smilesville had been corrupted.

"Excellent. Now, let's move on to Sing-Song. They won't be making any more stupid music there!" Lucifer shouted.

After generating a Dungeon Heart, he began examining a scene of several Dwarves scurrying about.

The Mentor noted, "The goodly Lord Darius presents himself against you now. He's more worthy as a foe, but use the rooms you've won from Smilesville to good employ, and you'll slay him dead just like Antonius!"

Once he was done with that, he then began having his Imps digging out the rock around his dungeon.

"First, build a Lair, and then a Hatchery, then claim the Portal near your Dungeon Heart." The Mentor instructed.

Lucifer built a Lair and then a Hatchery, both close to each other and south of the Dungeon Heart.

"Excellent. Now my Goblins will have an easy time sleeping and eating!" Grubb said.

He then built a Library east of the Dungeon Heart. It was a room with a brown floor several books on pedestals for creatures to research spells from.

Then, to the north of the Dungeon Heart, he built a training room for the creatures to train in. This room had training dummies on a stony floor.

"A task well done, but training creatures costs gold." The Mentor warned.

He soon dug out the space leading to the portal and claimed it.

Soon, a man emerged from the Portal, floating up in a stream of fire. The man wore a golden chest plate upon his chest and some red robes with a purple and yellow arrow going up the center. He had red and brown arm bands and black shoes, and wielded a magic staff with a red crystal ball in the center. He had a white beard in addition.

"Hark now, a Warlock has arrived to study spells within your library. His research will serve your magic well. Restrict him not though to his books, for when in battle he may prove formidable with fireballs." The Mentor told Lucifer.

"I, Almaric, the Warlock Lord, find this dungeon enthralling... I will contact the keeper here when I am finished with my studies." The Warlock said to himself.

"Every bookcase in your library will attract another Warlock to your Dungeon." The Mentor muttered as Almaric began to study.

Soon, more Warlocks arrived in the dungeon, followed by Goblins, too.

The regular variety of Warlock had purple on their clothes where Almaric had red and had black beards instead of white.

All of them began training in the Training Room, while the Imps constructed targets on the walls to be shot at.

Soon one creature managed to grow stronger.

"Your creatures make good progress. One increases his skill to level two. A creature can train as high as level four, but that's the limit- further skill can only be obtained out on the battlefield." The Mentor told Lucifer.

Soon Lucifer gained a new spell to his personal power: the ability to create Imps.

"Mana is the currency of magic and it's this you spend each time you cast a spell. Your land will gradually renew it as it's spent." The Mentor noted.

Meanwhile, the Imps began to tunnel north and found some Dwarves who charged into the dungeon.

"Your Imps have found some Dwarves. These righteous little pests may stray onto your land, and if they do, destroy them- for that's what they deserve." The Mentor instructed.

And so, Lucifier had Almaric and his Warlocks blast the Dwarves with an array of fireballs, with Almaric using lightning spells and large fireballs that spread when they hit something.

"Imps are creatures born of magic and cost mana to sustain." The Mentor noted.

Soon all the Dwarves were lying dead.

"The paltry Dwarves are now destroyed. Allow your creatures time to rest and eat. When ready, guide them north to find Lord Darius." The Mentor instructed.

Lucifer did so, allowing the Goblins and Warlocks time to rest.

He also watched the warlocks study, giving him a new spell- the ability to shoot his enemies with thunderbolts.

"The time has come to face Lord Darius. Tunnel north to find his keep." The Mentor told Lucifer.

Lucifer did this, and soon the walls to his keep fell away.

"Lord Darius' walls are breached, and so your forces now must kill his guards, and stir Darius himself to come defend his land." The Mentor advised.

So, Lucifier had his Warlocks blast the Dwarves with spells.

Soon the Dwarves were all dead and Lord Darius himself appeared through a Hero Gate- a set of stairs tunneled into the earth. He was a well dressed Lord wearing a black set of armor and had smooth black hair.

"At last, Lord Darius has been roused. He arrives through his Hero Gate. Your forces now must kill him, and the Portal Gem of Sing-Song will be yours." The Mentor uttered.

"Lucifer! Do not think that you will conquer me, you evil wretch! My Dwarves and the power of good will drive you from the land!" Darius retorted.

"How? With a bunch of measly swipes with their dumb pick axes? You can't win, Darius!" Lucifer shouted.

Soon, Darius found himself being blasted on all sides by spells, including thunderbolts from Lucifer.

"You seek to defile my realm with your foul sorcery? You will perish, Lucifer!" Darius exclaimed.

Worse still, another magic box had been found and it gave more magic to Lucifer, allowing him to shock Darius even more.

At last, Darius was driven to his knees by the barrage, and Almaric walked up to him.

"You're finished, Darius. Your song has ended here." Almaric exclaimed.

Almaric then burned Darius to death with a barrage of fireballs.

"Lord Darius lies dying. Now comes Horny to claim your Portal Gem. Good progress, Keeper." The Mentor uttered.

Indeed, Horny appeared, stomped over to Darius' burnt body, and pulled the Portal Gem from his hand.

Soon, Almaric and the Warlocks used the Hero Gate in Darius' keep to enter Sing Song.

"Your swan song has come! Now you will all suffer under our whims!" He said, conquering them without a moment's hesitation.

With all the inhabitants enslaved, four more blueprints were given to Lucifer, and Almaric contacted him.

"May I inhabit your home realm with you?" Almaric asked.

"Indeed! All evil is welcome here!" Lucifer replied.

Almaric was teleported into the home realm and was given all he desired.

The Mentor gave some closing thoughts.

"I see you've blasted Lord Darius off the face of the realm. A most entertaining way to claim a Portal Gem. To hear their singing turn to screaming has been a tremendous joy to my ears."


	4. Chapter 3: Greed

Now Lucifer examined his map once more.

"Time to move up to the ravaged realm of Ramshackle. They should consider me conquering them a favor." Lucifer muttered.

As his Dungeon Heart spawned in, he saw Lord Avaricious, a fat individual with a bald head, wandering around his keep.

Protecting him were some new heroes Lucifer had not seen yet.

Three of these were Thieves, who were just as, if not more, greedy as their employer. Theives wore green mail upon their bodies with cyan shirts beneath and black gloves. They also wore purple pants and black boots. They had red hair and a red goatee and wielded a dagger.

The last of these was a Knight, an individual in a full set grey armor who wielded a sword.

"Lord Avaricious hides within his fortress proud. He's well defended, but gold's weakness. To lure him from his stronghold, mine all the gold within his realm." The Mentor instructed.

Lucifer began ordering his Imps to start mining out the area east of his Dungeon Heart.

"Recall: Your Dungeon Heart can only hold a sum of sixteen thousand gold, so build a Treasury for the excess to amass." The Mentor instructed.

Lucifer built a Treasury to the east of the heart. It had a yellow checkerboard pattern on the floor and was where money could be amassed.

He began mining out the areas south and east of the Dungeon.

"A Workshop should you craft, so Trolls may use it for their fabrication, benefiting you with Traps and Doors to help defend your underground creation." The Mentor instructed.

He built a Lair around the Heart and a Hatchery to the south, as well as a Training Room to the west.

Soon a Portal was built to the north, and from it emerged a large black bug. It had eight legs and a purple light on it's tail, as well as a pair of orange flittering wings.

"The swift, light Firefly's essential as an airborne scout. His eyes are yours to penetrate dark places and report." The Mentor mused.

"I, Bzzzt, find this dungeon quite amusing... I shall live here in this place." The Firefly buzzed to itself.

Some Goblins began rising from the portal, and soon the Imps began tunneling north at Lucifer's command.

They arrived a much larger and more beautiful part of the dungeon with flowing water.

A Dwarf was on patrol in the area, and Lucifer had his Goblins kill it just for fun.

He then built a Workshop east of the Hatchery, and ordered his imps to dig out more gold veins.

The Workshop was a room with a metal floor, where several production machines were present- a forge, an anvil, and two tables with saws on them.

Soon, from the portal emerged a green skinned being who had light green skin. He had a pair of rings piercing his chest and wore nothing except a brown loincloth. He wielded a huge hammer.

"A Troll arrives, attracted by the splendor of your workshop. His craftsman skills are set to serve you well as one whose toil will make both traps and door for you to use in your defense." The Mentor uttered.

"What a brilliant workshop this guy has! I'm gonna spend my time in this dungeon making whatever he wants me to make!" The troll, named Knud, said.

"Tis well built. Now, use the blueprints for the sentry trap to request that your Trolls construct one." The Mentor instructed.

Lucifer used the Hand of Evil to select a tile near the Dungeon Heart.

"Now watch- your Trolls will fabricate the trap, then Imps will take it to it's designated place." The Mentor advised.

Indeed, Knud and more Trolls who had arrived forged a box containing the trap, and soon an Imp pushed it to it's designated position, where it turned into a powerful cannon.

"These Sentry Traps will only fire if sufficient is your mana." The Mentor warned.

He then sent his troops north and destroyed two Sentry Traps in front of Lord Avaricious' keep.

An Imp then found another magic box which allowed him to view the entire realm.

He finally mined out out the last of the gold, and Lord Avaricious stormed out his keep in rage.

"You thieving Keeper! I shall punish you for daring to despoil my land!" Avaricious shouted in rage.

"Shut up, you greedy jerk, and die in a puddle of your own blood!" Lucifer replied.

With that, the Goblins, Trolls, and Bzzzt all charged at Avaricious and his minions and struck them with their weapons.

"Your destiny is to die by my sword!" Avaricious cried out.

Soon, he had been brought to his knees and Knud walked up to him.

"You know... YOU CAN'T TAKE IT WITH YOU!" Knud screamed out.

He took a huge swing, knocking Avaricious' head clean off his shoulders and into the keep, the Portal Gem falling from his grasp.

"Success, my evil friend. Another Portal Gem is yours. Your wickedness inspires us all, your simple ways a glory to behold!" The Mentor mused.

Horny soon came to take the Portal Gem from the dead Avaricious, while the rest of the creatures finished off his minions.

Soon, the creatures stormed Ramshackle and began assaulting it.

"No longer shall you greedy pigs call this Ramshackle... Now it is the Troll-Bowl!" Knud shouted.

Once the realm had been enslaved, Bzzzt and Knud were teleported to Lucifer's home realm.

"You fellows will be my elite servants, my highest underlings. You shall best anyone who dares to defy me!" Lucifier shouted.

The Mentor gave some closing thoughts.

"Corrupting the noble? Whatever will you think of next, Keeper? The sunlit kingdom of the heroes draws a little closer with each victory, and this was cleverly fought. Well done. Lord Avaricious lies broken before you with his gold in your coffers. Who says you can't buy happiness?"


	5. Chapter 4: Snipers

Now the map was losing more of it's joy and turning corrupted where Lucifer had struck.

"On to Shadygrove. We'll destroy the enemy there and purge that world of happiness." Lucifer uttered.

He saw his next foe- an overweight and old individual wearing armor all over his body and a pair of purple pants- wandering about in his keep, clearly afraid for his own safety.

Also in the keep were several Guards. These individuals wore helmets with chain ail that covered their face, as well as armor on their shoulders, chest, and waist. They had armbands and sandals in addition. They wielded rather durable spears.

"Lord Ludwig knows of your intentions, evil Lucifer. But mark, he cowers in his castle locked away, behind what he supposes is the safety of the drawbridge destroyed by his own hand. From here he has entrusted your destruction to his goodly warriors, who he feels are more than equal to the task. For our part, we must know that he and they will perish, slain by forces under your command." The Mentor told Lucifer.

Lucifer nodded and got to work on his Dungeon.

He dug out the north, south, east and west sides of the Dungeon.

He built a room that was half Lair, half Hatchery in the south part, a Library in the north part, a Training Room in the east part, and a Workshop in the west part.

He soon claimed the Portal to the north of the dungeon and soon some Trolls and Goblins came through.

Digging further north, he uncovered a room with a stone floor and a map on a table, and he had a Imp claim it.

"This is a Guard Room. Drop your creatures here to keep them lively and alert, thence ready for the fight. But make sure there's adequate provisions for your minions nearby, for though they are on guard, they still require their creature comforts, and it's wise to minimize the time they stray from duty." The Mentor uttered.

Lucifer began constructing Sentry Traps and Wooden Doors to protect his dungeon.

Then, from the portal, a new female creature appeared. She looked humanoid, but had pale skin and pointed ears. She had a gold necklace and a black metal chest plate with matching shoulder pads and a brown belt wrapped around it. She also wore a green skirt with green pants with another belt around the left leg and knee pads of the same color as her chest plate. She had a pair of brown boots and wielded a bow.

"Behold the Dark Elf. Her sniping skills are as sharp as the arrows that she shoots. She serves you well in line behind your fighters, and excels in duty as a guard." The Mentor explained.

"I, Zenobia, Dark Elf Queen, enjoy this dungeon... I shall call it home for the time being." The Dark Elf uttered.

As Lucifer continued to dig north, he encountered some Dwarves. His Imps ran way from them, so he zapped them to death with Thunderbolts. He found it quite enjoyable.

He then noticed heroes coming from a pair of Hero Gates to the side of the wider area, surrounded by water.

"I'm going to stop these pests with Sentry Traps." Lucifer noted

He soon gave the order to mass produce Sentry Traps to the Trolls.

"Oh, boy. We've got a backlog as wide as Lord Ludwig!" One of the Trolls complained.

But soon their complaining was stopped when a Dwarf and a Thief burst in from the side.

The Trolls began bashing the Thief over the head with their hammers and soon overwhelmed him.

A Goblin followed the Dwarf back to a place with another Guard Room, which was soon claimed and the Dwarf killed.

"I bet there's going to be a breach on the other side..." The Goblin grumbled.

His prediction came true as a Guard burst in on that side with a Dwarf- right into the Training Room.

The Goblins inside, alongside a recently arrived Warlock and Firefly, struck the Guard down and murdered the Dwarf.

They found another Guard Room to it's side and claimed it.

Soon the Warlocks had researched another spell for Lucifer.

"You now have the Possession Spell. Cast it on a given creature and you will be placed fully in its control, your eyes behind its eyes, and makes its movements under your control." The Mentor uttered.

As Lucifer continued to explore the realm, he uncovered another magical box that allowed him to increase his creature's strength.

He had expanded his Library earlier, and now he expanded the Treasury to hold more gold.

He expanded north and soon found a Dwarf standing outside of a gate.

"Behold Lord Ludwig's old, decrepit servant Bob, who's left on guard duty alone. Disturb him and he'll call his comrades- t'would be best if he stayed quiet. Possess a Dark Elf- use her eyesight. Zoom your vision to the target: once you have him, shoot and kill. Sure that'll keep him quiet." The Mentor instructed.

He did so, possessing Zenobia and having her fire a single arrow, which struck Bob in the heart and killed him.

Soon more Dark Elves entered. These ones wore tunics instead of armor and did not wear kneeplates or had hair.

Lucifer noticed an outpost with a Portal inside.

"It must be mine! I will have that Portal!" Lucifer exclaimed.

With that, he had all of his creatures storm the base and attack the guards, killing them with ease and claiming the portal.

"Rejoice- a second Portal is now claimed. Prepare- as from it five more creatures may be drawn forth into your dungeon." The Mentor instructed.

He found another box that would give him more Imps in addition to finding another box that would increase his army's strength.

He then removed the defenses around Bob's post and found a moat in front of Ludwig's keep.

"A moat of stagnant water circles round Lord Ludwig's fort. Your Imps will be unable to claim it on their own. Use Possession to group your creatures together as one, and only then make a bold attempt to reach the other side." The Mentor advised.

Lucifer possessed Zenobia and began grouping his strongest creatures, using the boxes to increase their strength as well as using a final box he found to reveal the map.

"Everyone, let's kill Ludwig!" They shouted.

They charged forwards into Ludwig's fort.

"WHAT!? They just charged through? Kill them!" Ludwig shouted.

They easily fought Ludwig's forces and bashed him from all directions.

"No! This can't be!" He screamed out.

Soon he was on his knees, and Zenobia walked up to him.

"Die, cowardly scum." She shouted.

She stabbed Ludwig's face and killed him instantly.

Soon his Portal Gem fell from his body, and Horny gathered it up for Lucifer.

Lucifer stopped possessing Zenobia and had her invade the surface world.

She began enslaving all the humans.

"Now we Dark Elves rule! This will be known as Elfobia!" She shouted.

She was soon teleported into the home realm.

"I will grant you everything you desire, Zenobia. Work for me."

Zenobia nodded her head.

The Mentor gave some closing thoughts.

"Another realm corrupted to your cause, and for once your minions are as pleased as you are. Lord Ludwig seemed an old and overweight foe. At his peak, he would have been a far greater challenge. Still, you took a gamble and appropriated another Portal Gem. Well done, Lucifer."


	6. Chapter 5: Fear

Once again Lucifer examined his map.

"Elmshadow seems like another good place to besiege. They won't know what hit them!" Lucifer laughed.

He observed the next Lord of the Land, Constantine. He was a very young and thin man wearing armor compared to Lord Ludwig.

"Lord Constantine's a gutless knight who guards his gates with Traps of fear." The Mentor noted.

He pointed to some rather macabre traps comprised of corpses in cages protecting the front of Constantine's keep.

"Your creatures may be loathe to face them with their might. It's up to you to find an elegant solution to this puzzle, whereupon your thoughts may manufacture beasts so frightening themselves that fear's a paltry weapon to their sights." The Mentor continued.

Lucifer began digging out the southern and western areas around his dungeon.

He built a Library to the west of the Dungeon Heart and a Lair and Hatchery to the south.

He then claimed the Portal to the north, gaining some Warlocks to his cause.

As he tunneled south, he encountered a Wizard. This magical hero had a white beard that showed his age. He had a blue hat with a crescent on it, and this decorative style also applied to his robe. He had brown boots and blue armbands in addition.

"I hate Wizards! Blast him!" One of the Warlocks said.

They immediately began launching fireballs at each other.

Soon enough, the Wizard was lying in a smoldering wounded heap on the floor, and he kept exploring.

He found a new type of room nearby. This room had a stony floor and a cell in the center. Several torches attached to the walls lit up the room. He had an Imp claim it.

"The Prison is the place where Imps will drag your wounded victims. There they'll rot and perish, turning last to bones, thence Skeleton creatures will emerge created, yours to use in battle with your foes." The Mentor described it.

He quickly had a Imp drag the Wizard into the Prison, all while his Warlocks attacked the Dwarf and Wizard guarding it.

They then took out some Theives and Dwarves, and soon the Prison was packed with dying Heroes.

They all rose once they died as Skeletons. While most were normal skeletons with one eye, a shield, and blood-soaked swords, one was a rotten set of bones with a circlet and two eyes, as well as legbands and a golden shield and sword.

"Skeletons are fearless sets of bones who need neither sleep nor nourishment. Their only urge is to kill, and when in battle marches forth and slays without remorse." The Mentor uttered.

"I am reborn, as the Skeleton Commander Bane!" The rotten Skeleton said.

One creature fell into water as it was knocked unconscious during a skirmish with some heroes.

"Your imps are diligent in the retrieval of the dying and the slain, but only when on land you've claimed. So when a creature perishes on water or on lava, 'tis for you to build a bridge beneath it. Only then can they be dragged to where it serves you best." The Mentor instructed.

Lucifer built a bridge underneath it and it was dragged to safety.

He built a Workshop in the southern part and some Trolls soon came.

He began exploring the northern part of the realm and found another magic box that allowed him to assess a realm for his own pleasure.

Then he found Constantine's keep and, as a creature neared it, the Fear Traps rattled and the creature rushed back in fear.

"Your creatures quiver with foreboding when they approach the Fear Traps here. It's only death which will enable any creature to surpass their fear." The Mentor instructed.

Lucifier found another box to the east which gave him more Imps.

He found another one to the west which gave him more mana.

He built a treasury to the south of his dungeon, and also a Guard Room which allowed him to gain the aid of Dark Elves.

He found two more magic boxes that gave him the ability to please his creature and heal them, respectively.

He found a nearby room with some skeletons in it and they joined his group.

"Sure. We're willing to fight for you." One of the Skeletons said.

He soon decided to attack Constantine's keep. He sent his Skeletons to destroy the Fear Traps.

"Ha! What is this? They'll never get past my Fear Traps!" Constantine said.

But much to his shock, the Skeletons began destroying the Fear Traps.

"No! Impossible! They can't do this!" He shouted.

He soon sent his minion Knights to stop them, but they failed spectacularly.

"I've still got this!" He shouted, revealing a Hero Gate which sent a platoon of Wizards to help him.

However, the platoon was slaughtered by the Skeletons, and soon they began fighting Constantine.

The Lord did his best to try and fight them, but he simply wasn't strong enough.

He was soon on his knees like the previous lords before him, and Bane walked right up to him.

"You're a dead man, Constantine." Bane uttered.

He thrust his sword into Constantine's head, killing him.

The portal gem fell from his body and Horny soon arrived to snatch it up.

"Sweet victory is yours, brave keeper. Outsmarting and outfighting dull Lord Constantine, you've proved both wise and valiant. Go forth and celebrate your spoils!" The Mentor exclaimed.

Soon enough, the skeletons arrived on the surface world.

"Elmshadow? No more! Now it's the Bone Zone!" Bane shouted.

They found four sets of blueprints in the town, as well as a part of a talisman.

Bane was soon teleported in and gave Lucifer the Talisman part.

"Maybe the Mentor knows what this is..." Lucifer said as Bane joined his new freinds.

The Mentor gave some closing remarks as usual.

"Poor Lord Constantine. A worthy adversary, but ultimately a limited one. I see you've also gained a piece of the Horny Talisman. Collect all four pieces of this mighty artifact and you will gain the services of Horny. Furthermore, you now have the ability to summon him at any time in the next realm. A sweet victory, Keeper."

But unbeknownst to Lucifer, in the realm of Cherry Blossom...

A man with a diminutive appearance and a nasally voice stood observed Lucifer's troops as they conquered Elmshadow.

"So, he thinks he can just conquer what I wish to conquer, eh? We'll see about that! Gormagund, Dante!"

A demonic looking man and a stout Viking entered the room.

"What do you want, Nemesis?" The Viking, Keeper Gormagund, stated.

"I think it's time we started staking our claim where Lucifer plans to! You attack Emberglow!" Nemesis shouted.

Gormagund nodded his head and headed off to attack it.

"And what of me, my lord?" The demonic man, Keeper Dante, said.

"Try going for Snapdragon! We've got to have control over that!" Nemesis shouted.

He grinned and headed out to attack that realm, too.

"Hehehe... Lucifer, you will know my name! I am Keeper Nemesis, and I will control this realm, not you!" Nemesis exclaimed.


	7. Chapter 6: Rout

When Lucifer examined his map now, he noticed Emberglow and Snapdragon were now shifting from their uncorrupted color to a shade of blue.

"Take a look at this, gang. Something's going on!" Lucifer said.

Everyone examined the map.

"What is this? Why are they blue?" Knud asked.

The Mentor appeared and said, "I can explain. It seems we are not alone in our quest. I have learned of a Keeper named Nemesis. He also has many lesser keepers allied to his cause. You must defeat them all to claim this kingdom for your own. Already, some of them have begun making their move. Look there."

He pointed at Snapdragon.

"Keeper Dante has revealed himself by invading Lord Titus' realm of Snapdragon. And there."

He pointed at Emberglow.

"Keeper Gormagund has made a move on Lord Sigmund of Emberglow. I feel sure Nemesis will move against us soon. You must be strong to defeat him!"

Lucifer nodded. "Well, enough chattering. Let's go take over Sweetwater!"

Lucifer arrived to find some minions already besieging the castle.

"I'm going to allow them to besiege it and ambush Lord Ironhelm on the way out!" Lucifer said.

"Good strategy, my evil friend. For seems you know as well as I that the Heroes will take flight through these dark passageways as soon as battle goes your way, so 'tis best to cover their escape with ambush." The Mentor noted.

He then continued, "Somewhere 'midst this maze of tunnels lies a Hero Gate. Your fleeing enemies will find it, then amass their strength, and so prepare your ambush. Surely, it's location's known by Heroes who patrol these caves? So your task's to find a way to loosen up their tounges."

He then revealed a prison of an partially complete Dungeon with a Wizard inside.

"Your forces have been busy and have captured you a Wizard. See? He languishes in prison. But now it's time for you to place him thence in the Torture Chamber. And so we'll have some fun." The Mentor added.

Lucifer placed the Wizard onto an electric chair into the Torture Chamber, prompting the Wizard to yell out, "Okay! I'll tell you where a part of the tunnels is!"

After divulging this information, he was tortured further until death.

He began expanding the Dungeon, making a bigger Hatchery, Prison, Lair, and Torture Chamber, as well as making a Training Room, Workshop, and Library.

As he dug out the northern part of the Dungeon, he found a Guard and a Wizard patrolling nearby, and had his creatures knock them out and take them to the Dungeon.

He continued to explore, having his creatures destroy a pair of Sentry Traps and a Wooden Door.

His Imps encountered a Guard, and he soon had his creatures attack him, taking him back to be tortured as well.

He then encountered another Sentry Trap, so he built a Wooden Bridge over to it and had the creatures smash it, too.

The Imps then met some more Guards, and so they too were hauled back for interrogating.

A patrol of a Knight, a Wizard, and two Guards then approached, so the creatures were sent to take it out.

But while they were away, another patrol of two Thieves, a Guard, and a Wizard approached.

In desperation, Lucifer summoned Horny, who slaughtered them with ease.

"That was close! You nearly got me!" Lucifer shouted.

He began exploring more of the realm, finding rooms with heroes inside and using his forces to slaughter them.

He then gained the ability to heal his creatures with the Hand of Evil.

He found a second prison with a Skeleton in it.

"Seek amongst these caverns and you will find much tackle stowed here over the years by good Lord Ironhelm and his cronies. Help yourself- for just as finders keepers, Keepers finders be!" The Mentor advised.

He soon found a Portal and claimed it.

From it emerged an enthralling sight. A woman appeared, clad in a provactive chainmail bikini. Her head had armor attached to it with a purple plume. She wore black boots and black gloves and had a dagger attached to it.

"The Mistress, always eager, serves you well in pleasure both and pain. Ensure her tastes are satisfied, and she will prove herself in battle time and time again." The Mentor said.

Lucifer was awestruck by the beauty of the Mistress. He thought to himself, "Once I bring her here, I'm going to marry her... I must! She's so powerful and beautiful! The perfect candidate for a wife!" He uttered.

The Mistress looked around and said, "This dungeon seems fitting enough as a home for the Mistress Queen, Dominique!"

She soon had more Mistresses appear through the portal. They wore more fitting outfits that protected more of their body- from the front, at least- and had red plumes instead of purple.

Lucifer found three magic boxes- one that had the ability to please his creatures, one to heal his creatures, and one to give him gold.

He also began placing Barricades in front of hero gates.

He found two more boxes that could please his creatures, as well as another strength raising box.

He continued to explore, soon finding a tunnel to the north.

From it, he found a Hero Gate- no doubt the one Ironhelm was planning to escape through.

"Hehehehe... Let's kill him when he tries to escape!" Lucifer laughed.

He found another box that had more strengthening abilities to give to his creatures.

Then he found another one that gave him more gold.

He found two more to the sides of the gate that gave him more Mana and Gold.

Soon enough, Lord Ironhelm's forces were routed, and he had to retreat.

Ironhelm was an average sized man donning a full set of armor with a helm that fully covered his face.

"I'll get to the surface, then no one will take my gem!" He shouted.

"Guess again, Ironhelm..." Lucifer muttered as he sent Dominique to stop him.

"If she kills him, that means she's suitable for marriage..." Lucifer thought.

Dominique descended upon Ironhelm in a flurry, striking him with her blades.

Ironhelm tried to fight back, but was overwhelmed and brought to his knees.

"Say goodnight, laddy boy..." Dominique muttered.

She gouged out his eyes and let Ironhelm bleed to death.

She watched as Horny took the sixth Portal Gem.

Soon, Lucifer's troops stormed the surface of the world.

"Time for your punishment, humans! This will now be Attractia!" Dominique shouted.

As the Mistresses gathered up a blueprint, Lucifer teleported Dominique to his personal realm.

He held her close when she arrived and uttered, "Marry me..."

She looked at him. "Well, you are a strong, powerful Demon... And your body is buff... I'll marry you..."

They kissed each other hard.

The Mentor uttered some closing thoughts as the two headed off to be married.

"Your reactions are swift, Keeper. You gave Lord Ironhelm no real chance to escape at all, swift and decisive. You could be the one, yes, you could be the one..."

Back in Cherry Blossom...

Nemesis was approached by an Imp.

"I bring ill tidings, Keeper. The invasion is failing." The Imp uttered.

"Which ones? Tell me!" Nemesis replied in a shrill tone.

"BOTH! Gormagund and his forces are being defeated by a horde of Giants allied with Sigmund, while five powerful Wizards are fighting Dante's goons!" The Imp shouted.

"Looks like they're stronger than I thought... Asmodeus!" Nemesis screamed.

A burly demon with spidery legs appeared in the chamber.

"Yes, Keeper?" Asmodeus said.

"You're smarter than those two morons! Go and kill Lord Ronin of Woodsong!" Nemesis shouted.

"With both pleasure and joy, Keeper!" Asmodeus uttered.

He went off to kill Ronin and his forces.


	8. Chapter 7: Caverns

Lucifer, observing his map, saw that Woodsong was now blue as well.

"Word has reached me that our rival Asmodeus is invading Lord Ronin's land of Woodsong." The Mentor uttered.

"We'll burn that bridge when we come to it. Right now our biggest problem is trying to conquer Emberglow!" Lucifer replied.

As he entered the realm, he saw a group of three large Heroes in Gormagund's dungeon. These were Giants. They wore a sash on their chests and a tunic around their waists. They had red hair but were somewhat bald. They wore brown boots and wielded large wooden clubs.

"Curse these Giants! Cease now and I will do whatever you wish! Just don't hurt me!" Gormagund shorted.

"Sorry. But Sigmund say kill, so we obey." One of the Giants said as he struck the Dungeon Hearts.

The Dungeon Heart soon blew up, and Lucifer witnessed Gormagund's avatar falling into a void.

"CURSE YOU, GIANTS! CURRRRRRRSSSSSEEEE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Gormagund screamed as he was banished away.

"Behold the fate of Dungeon Hearts and Keepers who do fail in this domain. For there are Giants who roam this land and do it's good Lord's bidding. Mark, these beasts are vicious as their size. And, bolstered by this victory, they now seek your demise." The Mentor noted.

Lucifer saw one of the Giants approaching his Dungeon Heart.

Luckily, some Goblins soon began pouring out of a Portal nearby, and they did battle with the Giant and defeated him.

"See? Size doesn't matter in the end!" One of the Goblins shouted.

Lucifer quickly built a Lair south of his Dungeon Heart as well as a Training Room and Hatchery.

His Imps soon progressed north and began to claim parts of Gormagund's Dungeon, first his Workshop, then his Hatchery.

Then, from the portal, in a burst of fire, a new creature emerged. It was an orange lizard who stood on it's hind legs with it's tiny arms hanging down, not unlike a Tyrannosaurus rex. There were stripes on it's back that were black and yellow.

"Behold- a Salamander. He is a graceful ancient lizard who cannot be harmed by fire. He'll even wade through lava streams with no impediment." The Mentor uttered.

"What a nice Dungeon... I, Furnace, Salamander Lord, will call this place home." The Salamander uttered.

Having soon gained a Troll through the Portal, Lucifer ordered the creatures to take out the other two Giants, which they did.

He placed one in a Prison he built after selling his Training Room, then placed him in a Torture Chamber he had taken over from Gormagund.

Soon some Warlocks and Mistresses began pouring out of the Portal.

The Giant had soon had enough and was converted into an ally of Lucifer.

"Me had enough! Me do whatever you say, just no more hurt me!" The Giant cried out.

He soon found, defeated, captured, and began torturing a second Giant.

He then found another magical box that allowed him to access another hidden realm.

He also gained a spell that would allow him to spy upon his enemies.

Another spell was soon researched that allowed him to make a banner for his creatures to gather around.

He then tortured and converted a wizard in a room to the northwest of the Dungeon.

A horde of Giants soon attacked through the Treasury, but were soundly defeated and hauled off to the Prison.

Soon more Salamanders arrived. Unlike Furnace, these ones had no stripes on their backs.

More Giants attacked soon and were also hauled off to the ever expanding prison.

He soon found a set of Hero Gates to the northwest and a Giant guarding them. He was quickly taken out and the hero gates shut down.

He then found another box which gave him money.

Then he found an outpost to the northeast and had his creatures attack it and the Guards inside with the Call to Arms spell.

"The entrance to Lord Sigmund's fort is accessible through many different passages. These offer resistance of varying degree. Keeper, cast the spell called Sight of Evil to reveal all areas that are at present hidden, then success the simplest route to find your destination." The Mentor advised.

Lucifer examined the area with his Sight of Evil spell, allowing him to see where his troops couldn't.

"Since I want all those magic boxes, I'll check every route." He muttered.

He built a larger Torture chamber to help with the influx of prisoners.

On one route he took, he found some Wizards and Giants waiting.

"They close on us, evil one. They must be stopped at any cost!" He could hear Lord Sigmund telling his troops.

He sent his troops out, and the Heroes were overwhelmed and taken out.

He then uncovered another magic box that gave him more mana, then two more that reinforced the dungeon walls and gave him more money.

He also found a small den with a Salamander in it. He was quickly persuaded to join the group.

He found one last magic box that increased the strength of his creatures.

Now he was ready to storm Sigmund's fort, which he had found.

"Everyone, it's time for Lord Sigmund to melt into the lava! Prepare to attack!" Lucifer said as he possessed Furnace and lead them there.

They all stormed the keep and began fighting Sigmund's minions.

Sigmund himself was a large man wearing a Viking helmet with appropriate armor and weapons.

"I will not be bested by your forces, Keeper! Prepare to perish!" Sigmund exclaimed.

The forces, however, were many, and soon Sigmund was down on his knees like the other lords before him.

Furnace approached him and uttered, "Time to burn, Sigmund!"

He bit Sigmund's head off and threw his body into the lava surrounding his fortress.

The Portal Gem had fallen off him and soon Horny came to claim it. In addition, a second piece of the Horny Talisman fell off him.

"The landlord now lies wasted, and his fort destroyed around him. So another gem is yours, and I salute your efforts, evil Keeper."

Soon the Salamanders began heading for the surface to overthrow the populace.

"Now we won't call it Emberglow any more... We'll call it Salatown!" Furnace said.

They found three more blueprints in town.

Furnace was teleported to the home realm of Lucifer and was persuaded to join with ease.

The Mentor offered some closing words.

"You are proving to be a worthy adversary to your foes, Keeper. A devilish maze and a veritable horde of Giants easily dispatched by your well organized forces. In addition, you have claimed the second part of the Horny Talisman. You are halfway to binding Horny to your cause. It is a joy to see you live up to your deadly potential."

In Cherry Blossom...

Nemesis was once again found by an Imp.

"I was able to record the final moments of Dante's life. Let me show you." The Imp said.

He displayed an image of Dante's dungeon heart being breached and blasted by the Wizards.

"What? How could my forces fail to defeat you?" Dante cried out.

"Now! Everyone! Finish him off!" The Wizards exclaimed.

They fired a huge fireball at Dante's Dungeon Heart, destroying it and banishing Dante.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M SORRY, NEMESISSSSSSSSSSS!" Dante screamed as he plummeted into the void.

"Curse my luck! At least Asmodeus is faring better... Malachai!" Nemesis shouted.

An old and decrepit lich entered the room. This was Keeper Malachai.

"What is it, Nemesis?" Malachai asked.

"I think it's time we taught that pest Bramble a lesson. Head out to his realm of Goldenglade and take it over." Nemesis uttered.

"With pleasure." Malachai uttered as he departed.

"Could Lucifer really be that strong?" Nemesis thought to himself.


	9. Chapter 8: Aftermath

Now, when Lucifer examined the map again, he found that Goldenglade was also turning blue.

"Malachai, a rival allied with Nemesis is besieging Lord Bramble of Goldenglade. It matters little who wins that fight, for when we arrive, ultimate victory can only be ours!" The Mentor explained.

"Well, no need to beat around the bush- let's take over Snapdragon!" Lucifer shouted.

Lucifer observed Titus and his wizard minions entering a room where King Reginald was.

Titus was a man of average build who wore a set of glass armor. He had blonde hair and wielded a longsword.

"Good Leige, I bring you tidings glad. My Wizards are victorious and evil Keeper Dante has been driven from this realm!" Titus exclaimed.

"You have done well, my friend Lord Titus. Stay vigilant, and with your Wizards guard this realm lest that foul fiend ever threaten you again!" Reginald replied.

Lucifer examined the scene with disgust.

"That worthless King... He makes me sick! I can't wait to kill him!" Lucifer uttered.

"That coward Keeper Dante now has perished, and so I trust this land to you and give you mission: to defeat the guardian Wizards five, and then, Lord Titus. Prove me right, for evil in its glory must not fail tonight!" The Mentor exclaimed.

With that, Lucifer built a Stone Bridge over to a nearby lair and claimed it, defeating the Guard and pair of dwarves protecting it with his creatures- one Troll, two Mistresses, and three Salamanders.

He then claimed the nearby Hatchery and defeated the Dwarf and Guard protecting it.

As he attempted to claim a Portal, he came across an Alarm Trap which began ringing loudly.

"Curse my luck. That will surely gain their attention." Lucifer uttered.

And it did- the weakest of the Wizards and his cohorts entered the room.

His creatures, thankfully, entered and defeated them, and they pushed the Wizard into the Portal, killing him.

Soon creatures began appearing from the Portal, as usual.

He then found a box which could make his creatures happy in the next room as well as Fear Trap, which his Mistresses destroyed with ease.

From there he found a Hero Gate and had his Creatures destroy it, burying the third strongest of the Wizards under it.

To the east of the Hero Gate he found a Workshop and claimed that by defeating its heroes, too.

In addition, he found a box that gave him more mana.

To the west, a new room was found. It had a stone floor and a lever in the center, as well as a gambling table. On each wall was a set of kegs.

"This is a Casino. It is a most useful room. Use the lever in the center to adjust it's function. Either charm your creatures by allowing them to win, or let them gamble their wages directly back into your coffers!" The Mentor explained.

Soon, from the portal emerged a human wearing a purple set of armor- a purple helmet with a facemask, a purple chest plate with blue sleeves, and purple pants. He wore a black tunic and black boots as well with black gloves. He wielded a dagger.

"Ah, the Rouge is prince of thieves. He is talented at forcing entry and when possessed can walk unseen." The Mentor mused.

"Wow, dis is a nice dungeon. I, Gervaise, Rouge Leader, is gonna help out here..." The Rouge said.

Soon more Rouges began pouring out. They wore helmets that showed their eyes and did not have sleeves. They also wore green pants with brown boots.

Exploring to the west of the Casino, Lucifer found another hero gate and destroyed it, killing the fourth most powerful of the wizards in the process.

He found a Treasury southwest of the Hero Gate and claimed it.

He also found a Prison to the northwest of the Casino and claimed it, freeing a pair of Dark Elves who were imprisoned inside.

He found another Hero Gate north of the Prison and destroyed it, killing the second most powerful Wizard in the process.

He found two more boxes to the sides of the Hero Gate and got more gold from them.

Off to the side of the Hero Gate he found a Torture Chamber and claimed it, gaining another box that had a Mana influx.

To the northeast of the Casino he found another Hero Gate and destroyed it, killing the final of the five Wizards as well.

To the east of that Hero Gate he found a Library and claimed it, gaining three more boxes- a strength increasing box, a healing box, and a gold increasing box.

At last he found what remained of Dante's Dungeon Heart and claimed it, sighting Titus just ahead.

"Everyone, get him!" Lucifer said, possessing a Troll and attacking.

Titus saw them and attacked with his minions.

"Your dark designs will never succeed while I still draw breath!" Titus exclaimed.

Unfortunately for him, he was soon overcome by the creatures and brought to his knees.

Gervaise approached him with his dagger drawn.

"Adios, Titus..." He uttered before slitting Titus' throat with the dagger.

As Titus died, the portal gem fell off his body, and Horny soon claimed it.

Soon Gervaise and the Rouges headed to the surface to conquer the land.

"Now we'll call Snapdragon... Brigandia!" Gervaise uttered.

He found two more blueprints there as well.

Gervaise was then teleported to the home realm and made into a minion.

"I'll allow you to be my personal treasurer..." Lucifer offered.

"DEAL!" Titus replied.

The Mentor offered some closing words.

"Well done, Keeper. Even Horny was impressed with this victory. You assembled a mighty contingent of creatures and used your limited resources well."

In Cherry Blossom...

Nemesis was again approached by an Imp.

"Asmodeus and Malachai are still besieging the realms but they're lasting longer than Gormagund and Dante." The Imp explained.

"Hmmmmmm... This is pleasing news... Morgana!" Nemesis shouted.

A sorceress then appeared holding a magic wand.

"What do you wish, Keeper Nemesis?" Morgana asked.

"Please take over Sparklydell and kill Lord Brutus for me. The place seems too good to pass up!" Nemesis shouted.

"With pleasure, Nemesis..." Morgana uttered as she departed for that realm.

"Looks like things are going my way..." Nemesis thought.


	10. Chapter 9: Ambush

As Lucifer examined the map, he noticed Sparklydell turning blue.

"The land of Sparklydell has found itself to be the object of Keeper Morgana's desires. We must keep a close eye on the outcome of that battle. It could prove rather interesting." The Mentor explained.

"Never mind that- we're going to conquer Silverstream!" Lucifer shouted.

As he observed the various outposts of the realm, he could hear someone speaking with the realm's ruler, Lord Voss.

"Take this gem, Lord Voss, across this next domain. You must approach the outpost Guards, alert them of your holy quest, and pray they listen. For if their hearts are good they will abandon where they're posted and will rally to your cause. Be swift, and may the goodness of your mission give you strength!" The individual told Voss.

Lucifer examined his Dungeon as the mentor added his comments.

"For your part, Lucifer- go, destroy the outposts where Voss will seek his help. Succeed, and no assistance can be caused by the dead to cause him good, and we'll rejoice!"

As Lucifer began building his Dungeon, an obese demon emerged from a Portal he had claimed. He was red and fat- so fat that he appeared to have no legs, and so he moved with his arms in a manner not unlike an ape. He had a pair of golden flails attached to his horns to help him fight.

"Ah, the Bile Demon. Acquaint yourself with him- a slovenly beast, whose girth impedes, but size and stubbornness bear him fruit in battle when it's needed." The Mentor explained.

"Dungeon look nice. Bloz stay here a while." The Bile Demon said.

Soon more Bile Demons came through the portal. They had black flails as opposed to golden ones.

Lucifer built a Training Room next to the Dungeon Heart.

He found a magical box to the north that gave him more mana.

Then he found a magical box to the west of that which reinforced the dungeon walls.

He also took note of a new seam near his Treasury- a Gem Seam. It was never able to run out of money for him to take.

He built a Torture Chamber so that he could convert the guards, and also built a prison.

Soon he had his creatures attack the second of the three outposts, capturing the four Guards inside.

He then attacked the third outpost, destroying it and capturing the two Guards inside.

He finally besieged the first of the outposts, capturing the seven Guards who were protecting it.

Soon enough, Lord Voss and his minions emerged from the Hero Gate.

"Behold- Voss and his companions sally forth towards this land."

Voss was an athletically built man with a somewhat sleek set of armor.

Lucifer sent his troops, as well as the converted Guards, after him.

Voss tried to run while the creatures fought him.

"You will never defeat me!" Voss shouted.

But soon the creatures had forced Voss onto his knees after a Dark Elf fired a shot at his knee- an arrow to the knee, if you will.

Bloz apporached him and looked very happy.

"Heh, heh... Time to eat!" Bloz uttered.

With that, Bloz bit Voss' leg off and caused Voss to die via bleeding out.

Horny soon came and snagged Voss' gem.

Soon Bloz and his Bile Demons came to the surface, attacking anyone they saw.

"Now this place called, no longer Silversteam, but Greaseus!" Bloz shouted.

He found another blueprint in the town.

Soon Bloz was teleported to the home realm and made into a minion.

"Hope you have lot of chickens. Bloz love those." Bloz muttered.

The Mentor gave some closing remarks.

"Puny Lord Voss thought he could coerce enough allies to defeat you, but speed of action is a far greater weapon."

In Cherry Blossom...

Another Imp approached Nemesis.

"This time I bring better tidings, boss! Asmodeus has succeeded in defeating Ronin! Here, I'll even show you his victory!" The Imp shouted.

He showed Ronin and Asmodeus battling with each other, and Asmodeus stabbing Ronin, a samurai wearing a straw hat, through the heart.

"No... I die a dishonorable death... But beware... My allies, the Sylvan Elves, will not take lightly to my death..." Ronin uttered.

"Shut up and die!" Asmodeus shouted and tore Ronin in half.

Nemesis laughed so loudly two young boys came in.

"Father, what's going on?" One of the boys, who had ash white hair, said.

"I'd like to know." The other boy, who had black hair, said.

"We've just succeeded in defeating a Lord of the Land! Now we've got his domain, Faust and Fabian!" Nemesis told the boys, who were his sons.

"That's good to hear. We'll get back to our dungeons." Faust, who had white hair, said.

Nemesis smiled, knowing his plans were going his way for once- but that wouldn't last too long...


	11. Chapter 10: Smash

Lucifer saw that Woodsong, on the map, had stopped being blue.

"Does that mean Asmodeus is gone?" He asked the Mentor.

"Quite the opposite. Asmodeus has finally defeated Lord Ronin, and has installed himself as master of Woodsong. Let us ensure his stay there is both short and uncomfortable." The Mentor instructed.

As he landed his Dungeon Heart in Woodsong, Lucifer saw part of Asmodeus' dungeon.

"Asmodeus is currently here with his minions. His power is impressive, and he holds the Portal Gem you desire." The mentor instructed.

Then Lucifer saw some new heroes in a pair of keeps south of the Dungeon. They wore white tunics with green undershirts and pants. They wore white sandals with blue straps and wraps on their arms, wielding bows. They had red hair and pointy ears. They were Elven Archers.

"But see, his dungeon's under siege by Sylvan Elves, who, though not yet alerted of your presence, will be most displeased by any interference. Both stand between you and the Gem. Somehow, you must break the siege, and destroy the beating heart of Asmodeus. Hurry now, for sure there's much work to be done." The Mentor added.

Lucifer built a Lair to the east of his Dungeon Heart.

He built a Hatchery to the north and a Torture Chamber to the west.

He then claimed Portals to the south and north and found four Mistresses inside, who quickly joined his forces.

He built a Training Room north of the Hatchery and a combination of a Library and a Workshop to the west of that.

Soon some patrols burst into the Dungeon and were slaughtered by the Mistresses.

"Speed is vital. You must raise a fighting force before the heroes notice you." The Mentor uttered.

Soon Bile Demons, Trolls, and Warlocks began entering the Dungeon.

"Nessissity is the mother of invention, so 'tis said, and you may find your needs addressed by Warlocks wise, who plow through ancient texts within your Dungeon's Library. Listen out for what they find." The Mentor advised.

Lucifer soon found a Gem Seam to the east.

He also found, near his southern portal, a box that reinforced his walls.

He then gained access to the Tremor spell, which allowed him to cause a small earthquake which weakened Dungeon Walls.

He then proceeded to attack a pair of outposts occupied by heroes and found two boxes inside. One gave him more mana, while the other made his creatures happy.

"Do not doubt that Hero forces mobilize against you, Lucifer, so be swift." The Mentor warned.

In another outpost, he found a box that healed all of his minions, and near his northern portal, he found a mana increasing box.

"Time is running out. You must strike soon or risk disgrace." The Mentor warned again.

In one last outpost, he found one last box that made his creatures stronger, then finally tunneled to the north.

"Remember well your mission, Lucifer- 'tis the Portal Gem you seek. It lies in the Dungeon Heart of Asmodeus- this, you must destroy."

Lucifer's creatures began fighting the Sylvan Elves and their allies, doing their best to fend them off.

The battle was hard fought, but in the end, the elves were defeated and captured to be tortured.

Asmodeus saw this in his dungeon.

"At last, the siege is lifted. I can come out and-" Asmodeus uttered.

"You can come out and die, Asmodeus!" Lucifer replied, and had his creatures attack Asmodeus' dungeon.

Asmodeus' minions fought well, but soon they all fell to the army.

"No... No! This can't be happening!" Asmodeus cried out.

"See you in the Void, Asmodeus!" Lucifer shouted as he destroyed Asmodeus' dungeon heart.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! LUCIFERRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Asmodeus screamed as he fell into the void.

Soon a Portal Gem appeared where the Dungeon Heart once was, and Horny claimed it.

A third part of the Horny Tasilman was also found in the ruins of the Dungeon.

The creatures soon invaded the surface world and destroyed all of Woodsong, claiming three more blueprints for Lucifer.

"Now we'll call this realm... Shadowforest!" Lucifer shouted.

The Mentor gave some closing remarks.

"Asmodeus thought himself secure, and the Sylvan elves had the weasel trapped. Neither could imagine what would befall them at your hands. Three parts of the Horny Talisman are now yours. Need I remind you, you can summon him in an emergency."

In Cherry Tree...

An Imp approached Nemesis again.

"Good news and bad news. Morgana killed Brutus."The Imp shouted.

He showed Morgana fighting Lord Brutus, a hulking man in yellow armor.

"I've got the perfect way to beat you, Brutus." Morgana uttered.

"You won't, Morgana!" Brutus exclaimed.

But then Morgana turned Brutus into a chicken and ate him alive, spitting out the Portal Gem.

"It might have been a bit cruel, but it was the best option!" Morgana laughed.

"Which leads to the first part of the bad news- some of your allies have decided to fight Morgana. Also, Asmodeus is dead." The Imp added.

"WHAT? SHOW ME, NOW!" Nemesis exclaimed.

He saw five Keepers fighting each other in Sparklydell. One was Morgana, but there were four others.

The first was a water elemental who took the form of an attractive woman. Her name was Raksha.

The second was a bearded man wielding a sickle with an hourglass attached to it. He was known as Kronos.

The third was a man who was half man, half dragon. He was called Drako.

The final was a thin demon wearing a red mask and a cape. He was called Belial.

"Curse this! Tell Malleus to attack and kill Lord Benedict of Cherish right now! I'm going to see if I can get my hands on Stonekeep by beating Lord Pureheart!" Nemesis exclaimed in rage.


	12. Chapter 11: Carnage

Lucifer observed that the realm of Stonekeep was now looking blue as well.

"Nemesis has been sighted! He has challenged the King's right hand man, Lord Pureheart, and if he defeats him, this could prove present a major obstacle to us. More importantly, at this present time, the realm of Sparklydell appears to be drawing rival keepers like a magnet." The Mentor noted.

"I guess I'm gonna have to kill all of the rival keepers in Sparklydell to claim it!" Lucifer shouted.

He observed no less than five dungeon hearts in the realm, not counting his own, and heard each Keeper making a decree.

"I am Kronos, master of strategy. I will train my creatures hard to form elite troops. Then I'll kill you all!" Kronos delcared.

"I'll keep my creatures hidden in these caves. And no one will put challenge to Belial, else doom upon them!" Belial uttered.

"I am Raksha! Know that this land of fire will be mine! I'll brook no opposition!" Raksha snarled.

"Morgana am I, and my enemies are everywhere. I must be ready to repel them." Morgana exclaimed.

"My brave creatures, followers of Drako, let's forward to attack!" Drako shouted.

"You are not alone in your ambitions, evil one, for you are joined by five unholy rivals who all seek to rule this land, so take them on. The prize will come to you when they are gone." The Mentor advised.

Lucifer had picked a rather bad spot- he had no portal to claim, but had brought some Salamanders and Mistresses with him.

He built a lair to the west of his Dungeon Heart, and then a Hatchery to the east.

As he built it, he noticed a nearby wall that lead to Morgana's dungeon.

"I've got a clever idea- I'll destroy Morgana, then I'll take over her portal! Then I'll finish off the other four morons!" Lucifer shouted.

He burst into Morgana's dungeon and began attacking the Dungeon Heart.

"You might think you were ready, Morgana, but you just weren't prepared for a quick attack!" Lucifer told her.

"Attacking me when I'm not prepared... Oh, no!" Morgana shouted.

Soon the Dungeon Heart was destroyed, and Morgana soon was sucked into a void.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENINGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Morgana shouted as she was sucked in.

"She started this whole war, and now she's the first casualty!" Lucifer uttered.

He began making rapid expansion, claiming what remained of Morgana's dungeon as well as her Library, which allowed him to gain Warlocks to his cause.

He made a Prison to the east of the hatchery and mined out a large amount of space south of it, building a Torture Chamber, a Workshop, and a Training Room.

Soon, Raksha sent her troops out to fight Lucifer.

"You will not oppose me, Keeper! I will stop you!" Raksha shouted.

"We'll see who opposes who, Raksha..." Lucifer replied.

He sent his troops to fight hers, and managed to defeat and imprison her entire army.

He quickly built a bridge to the side of the Dungeon and found where her Dungeon Heart was.

Then he quickly had his troops destroy it, defeating her.

"UNDONE... UNDONE LIKE THIS!" Raksha screamed as she was sucked into a void.

Lucifer then claimed all of Raksha's Dungeon.

He then found a back passage into Belial's Dungeon and stormed it.

"What? How did you enter my Dungeon?" Belial cried out.

"Simple- you have to beware the back door!" Lucifer shouted.

Soon the Dungeon was destroyed, and Belial was sucked into a void.

"IMPOSSIBLEEEEEEEEEEE!" Belial screamed as he was sucked in.

As Lucifer started claiming Belial's dungeon, Imps belonging to Kronos began attacking.

"So, these are your elite creatures, Kronos? A bunch of Imps?" Lucifer taunted.

He soon began fighting through the passage Kronos had taken and found his Dungeon Heart.

"Strategy might have worked on one occasion, but against a superior force, it's useless!" Lucifer exclaimed.

He then shattered Kronos' Dungeon Heart, sucking him into the void, too.

"MY STRATEGY HAS FAILED! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kronos shouted.

At last, after much exploring, Drako's Dungeon was also found and destroyed.

"REMEMBER ME AS A HEROOOOOOOOOOOO!" Drako screamed as he was sucked into the void.

The Portal Gem appeared where his Dungeon Heart once stood, and Horny claimed it for Lucifer.

"You've triumphed over one and all, and now you rule supreme. Rest, and celebrate." The Mentor said.

Soon, Bzzzt and his Firefly minions surged the surface world.

"Now this place will be called Hive Heights!" Bzzzt said.

The Fireflies found two blueprints on the surface.

The Mentor gave some closing thoughts.

"Five powerful and mighty Keepers in a single battle! News of this crushing defeat has sent waves of panic around the Underworld. Your fearsome reputation strikes terror into the hearts of even the noblest souls."

In Stonekeep...

Nemesis was battling with the mighty Lord Pureheart.

Pureheart wore a horned helmet and gray armor on his chest and legs. He wore purple pants and had purple armbands to boot.

"Pureheart, you will see my power! Once I'm done with you, I'll kill the king!" Nemesis shouted.

"You'll see otherwise, Nemesis. I'll stop you here and now!" Pureheart replied.


	13. Chapter 12: Scavenge

Lucifer again examined the map, and saw that Goldenglade had stopped being blue.

"It would seem that Malachai has managed to kill Lord Bramble, ending the life of the mighty druid. Let us see if we can end his reign of terror in Goldenglade." The Mentor uttered.

As Lucifer's Dungeon Heart appeared, he saw Malachai's dungeon.

"All creatures on this land are inspired by your rival Malachai and do strive to slay the Heroes here, for that's their chief's commands." The Mentor advised.

Then he saw a keep that once belonged to Lord Bramble, who's body, slender and clad in a outfit made of leaves, was lying in a coffin.

"Humble must you be and take whate'er you can, wherever it may be in such surrounding caves." The Mentor added.

Lucifer then saw a room with a dirt floor and tombstones in it.

"Such smell of blood and death may just entice the undead to your aid." The Mentor noted.

Lucifer tunneled south and met a few Skeletons, who were persuaded to join the group.

"A few Skeletons are useful as they're fearful, but you'll need some stronger creatures too before your main attack." The Mentor told Lucifer.

Soon a horde of Dwarves burst into the Dungeon, but the Skeletons quickly slew them.

Lucifer then sent one of his Imps east and claimed the room with the tombstones.

"This is a Graveyard. Here's where bodies of the dead are brought to fester. Left to rot in unmarked graves, their gory offerings entice the Vampire's here to feast." The Mentor noted.

As the Imps dragged the bodies of the Dwarves to the Graveyard, they soon caused a new creature to appear. The creature had a purple robe with red trimmings near the bottom and brown shoes. He had long hands with claws and black hair.

"A Vampire rises now, a beast who's cheated death, and if you train and nurture him, he'll learn to do your bidding." The Mentor explained.

"This is a nice dungeon... I, Kessler Von Doom, will spend some time here..." The Vampire said.

Soon, more Dwarves were killed and more Vampires rose. They wore black robes and were bald.

Lucifer built a Lair for the Vampires and a Library and Training Room near his Dungeon Heart as well.

A bunch of Bramble's minions approached, and were promptly killed and sent to the graveyard.

He soon found a magic box that gave him more money.

Lucifer next built a Prison and Torture Chamber so that he could get information about the map as well as more corpses.

He then decided to siege the weakened Heroes keep, sending his men to siege it.

They found two more boxes in the keep, one to reinforce the walls and another to heal his creatures.

Lucifer also destroyed the coffin containing Bramble and beheaded his corpse.

"We're going to mount his head over my wall!" Lucifer said.

Another magical box was found that could stun Malachai's Imps.

Then they found another that could heal his creatures.

They also found another box that made Malachai's minions upset and a final box that increased the creatures' strength.

He finally constructed a casino for the Vampires once he had killed Malachai.

With that, Lucifer began storming the enemy Dungeon.

"Malachai, it's time for you to meet your maker!" Lucifer shouted, possessing Kessler.

The army of Vampires proved to be much more than Malachai could handle.

"What are these things? I never saw them before!" Malachai screamed out.

"They're undead like you! But they'll be your end!" Lucifer replied.

With that, the Vampires smashed the Dungeon Heart, sending Malachai tumbling into a rift.

"NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Malachai screamed as he plummeted into the void.

Horny soon claimed the Portal Gem from the ruins of Malachai's Dungeon.

Soon the Vampires began attacking the surface world.

"Doom to you all! Now we will call this land Vampelvania!" Kessler shouted.

They found another blueprint on the surface.

Kessler was teleported to Lucifer's home realm, where he was made into a minion.

The Mentor gave some closing thoughts.

"An enduring image, Keeper, watching the Vampire drain the lifeblood of those foolish enough to oppose you. You have provided this realm's miserable subjects with the blessed relief of death."

In Cherry Blossom...

Nemesis staggered back into his Dungeon.

"How did it go?" A Bile Demon asked.

"Those wretched heroes! I have failed to kill Pureheart!" Nemesis cried out.

"If it's any consolation, we got the reports, and Malleus was able to kill Benedict." An Imp said, displaying an image of two figures fighting.

Malleus was an old demon, clearly beyond his years, yet strong.

Benedict was a priest dressed up in white and gold robes.

Malleus stabbed Benedict in the heart and asked, "Any last words, you fool?"

"My Monks will stop your Vampires, Benedict, so help me to God!" Benedict shouted.

Malleus then pulled Benedict's heart out of his body and stomped on it, killing Benedict.

"So, that geezer was able to defeat Benedict... Well, as for me, I think there's only one solution to this dilemma with the remaining lords... Harkan! Carrion!" Nemesis shouted.

Two more Rival Keepers appeared.

The first was a thin and slender green orc wielding an ax. This was Harkan.

The other was a fat and large revenant wielding a hammer. This was Carrion.

"What's the matter, boss?" Harkan asked.

"If we are to have any hope against Lucifer, who has been murdering your comrades left and right, we must recruit... The Dark Angels." Nemesis uttered.

There was an audible gasp form everyone except the three Keepers.

"Are you sure about that?" Carrion replied.

"We don't have a choice! Lucifer is growing too strong! You saw what he did to Asmodeus, the five keepers who were fighting in Sparklydell, and now Malachai! He must be stopped!" Nemesis insisted.

"Fine. We will recruit the Dark Angels." Harkan said as he left.

"Wish us luck." Carrion replied as he followed Harkon.


	14. Chapter 13: Conversion

Lucifer once again examined the map and saw that Stonekeep had stopped being blue- but now Cherish had become blue.

"Lord Pureheart has resisted Nemesis. Our rival has retired from battle, and I believe he has decided to try and recruit the enigmatic Dark Angels to his cause. We must hurry to discover their location. If Nemesis finds them first, he will be all but unstoppable. Harkan and Carrion, two of Nemesis' finest Keepers, have begun the quest. Meanwhile, Malleus, another of Nemesis' minions, has killed Lord Benedict of Cherish and now wishes to turn his Monk minions into Vampires." The Mentor explained.

"Well, I'd better stop him- just I can conquer Cherish!" Lucifer said.

After he made his Dungeon Heart, he observed an interesting church with bald men in brown robes walking around. These were Monks.

"Behold the Monastery of Cuthbert the Thrice Martyred. See the pious Monks perform their holy customs- all so peaceful seems! But somewhere lurking in the shadows lies the rival keeper Malleus, posing ready to attack. He'll slay the Monks and turn them into Vampires, then he'll turn on you. But it's in your power to prevent this carnage, not that carnage is all bad, yet in this case such prevention may be worth the prize- the portal gem which Malleus holds with undeserved pride." The Mentor uttered.

Lucifer had been given six Goblins to start in this realm.

"Careful with these boys, boss- they're my subjects, and I don't want to see them suffer!" Grubb shouted.

He built a lair to the north of the Dungeon Heart and a Hatchery to the south.

He also constructed a Prison to the northwest and a Torture Chamber to the northeast.

He also constructed a Training Room to the west.

He soon uncovered a portal protected by some Monks.

"There is a secret knowledge known to Monks which tells of Vampires slain, whose method of destruction will deny them chance of life again. This knowledge is employed by them to overcome these fiends outright, and banish them forever from the land of living to eternal night." The Mentor rhymed.

Indeed, the Monks began hitting a Vampire inside, and soon caused him to explode into a puff of smoke.

Outside the Monastery, a pair of Monks approached, prompting Lucifer to have the Goblins capture the two and take them in for torturing.

He soon claimed the Portal.

Nearby, he found a box that could increase the strength of his creatures.

He found two more boxes- one to make Malleus' creatures unhappy and another to heal his creatures- near a gem seam.

He then built a smaller Dungeon outside his main dungeon for the Heroes he had converted so far, then built two Casinos- one for the creatures and another for the heroes.

Next, he had his creatures build some Sentry Traps and Spike Traps to help when the Vampires came.

He also built a Graveyard to gain the aid of Vampires.

He began traversing the map, getting closer and closer to the Monastery.

One of the obstacles he encountered was a room filled with traps. He had his Trolls and Bile Demons destroy it.

Then, near the entry of the Monastery was an outpost. Several Elves stood on guard with cannons and freeze traps.

He had his entire army descend upon the outpost, destroying it and sending the Elves to be tortured.

In the outpost he found another magic box that increased his creatures' strength.

Yet another box was found in a treasury that allowed him to visit a hidden realm.

He finally besieged the Monastery, defeating and imprsioned all the monks there to be converted.

When Malleus arrived, he was shocked.

"What? Where are all the monks?" He asked.

Then he saw a note taped to a wall.

"To that miserable fool Malleus:

I beat you to the punch. The Monks work for me now. Just try to send your horde of worthless vampires to defeat me!

Keeper Lucifer."

"HOW DARE HE! Vampires, kill him!" Malleus said.

He soon saw Malleus' vampires approaching.

"Here's the realm of Malleus. Look alert, he sends his Vampires out to crush you first, I hope you are prepared." The Mentor warned.

The creatures engaged in a long battle with the Vampires, but, eventually, they were all slain and killed for good.

"No! My vampires!" Malleus cried out.

"Goodbye, Malleus. Prepare to meet the other keepers I've killed in the void!" Lucifer replied.

He soon had the creatures siege Malleus' Dungeon Heart, completely destroying it and sucking him into a void.

"I HAAAAAAAAATE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Malleus screamed as he was sucked in.

The Portal Gem was then found in the remains of his Dungeon Heart, and was quickly taken by Horny.

In addition, the final part of the Horny Talisman was recovered from the mess.

The creatures soon attacked the surface world and seized it.

"Now we'll call this realm... Adultery!" Lucifer shouted.

He also found another blueprint from the town.

The Mentor offered some closing thoughts.

"Turning holy men from the light into the clutches of darkness makes this victory all the sweeter. At last, you have claimed the final part of the Horny Talisman. Horny will now aid you in every quest you undertake. Use him wisely, as he is a tremendous drain on your Mana."

In Cherry Blossom...

Nemesis spoke to Carrion via a crystal ball.

"Carrion, give me a status report!" Nemesis shouted.

"Well, I got good and bad news again. First, the bad news- Malleus is dead. Lucifer killed him." Carrion uttered.

"Curse him! But once we get the Dark Angels, he will die..." Nemesis contemplated.

"But that leads into the good news- I think I'm close to locating the temple of where the Dark Angels reside!" Carrion added.

"Excellent! Soon Lucifer will be gone, and we will gain control of Harmonia for ourselves! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Nemesis cackled.


	15. Chapter 14: Reap

The map finally seemed to remain the same (for once) when Lucifer checked it next.

"There are rumors of a dark uprising in Fluttershine. Apparently, Keeper Carrion feels he is close to locating the Dark Angels' temple. You must move faster if we are to prevail." The Mentor warned.

"Well, we've got Horny on our side for good, so let's see if we can't use his power to destroy the realm of Peachtree!" Lucifer replied.

When he arrived, he could hear one of the three remaining Lords of the Land, Lord Tiberius, walking around in his keep.

Tiberius was a rather thin man wearing a regal red robe and a crown. But he was still very powerful, despite his lack of armor.

"Your evil stench offends my nose. This fragrant land rejects you, I'll make sure of that!" Tiberius shouted.

"Soon the only stench you will smell, Tiberius, is the smell of blood and death." Lucifer replied coldly.

He observed, as he scanned Tiberius' territory, territory where mana issued out like blood from a freshly opened wound. These were Mana Vaults.

Soon he arrived at his Dungeon Heart.

"You have now power enough to summon Horny when you wish, but when you do, the mana cost is great. So find and claim the Mana Vaults which lie within this realm, and then, he's yours to call on, and unleash to slay the cowardly but well defended Lord." The Mentor instructed.

He built a smorgasbord of a dungeon with several small rooms, including a Training Room, a Hatchery, a Lair, a Workshop, and a Prison, soon attracting Salamanders and Trolls to help.

Soon heroes came, and he had his minions take them to the Dungeon, allowing them to be turned into skeletons.

After many battles from waves of heroes, he shut down a Hero Gate and claimed a nearby Guard Room, adding Dark Elves to his roster of villains.

He also claimed two nearby Mana Vaults.

Time eventually passed enough for him to gain the ability to summon Horny.

"You've power enough to slay the Landlord, so summon Horny. Cast him near the stronghold to the north and east, and savor the destruction he reaps." The Mentor advised.

Then Horny came by and added his own advise.

"Need a little help from time to time? I'm yours to call! But when I come, I come to kill! So make sure it's your enemies I slay! For if the fodder's insufficient and your minions block the way, I'll have their blood for breakfast!" Horny shouted.

Lucifer observed a patrol approaching, so he summoned Horny and had him slaughter the patrol.

"Lucifer, if Horny becomes too much for you to handle, a single slap will expel him from your domain." The Mentor advised.

Soon, as the Mentor warned, the mana drained and Horny was teleported back.

After doing something similar to a second patrol, Lucifer quickly had his minions destroy a second Hero Gate.

Nearby were two more Mana Vaults which were quickly claimed.

"And so, the sacred Mana Vaults are now plainly yours. The heroes sense their death is nearing, so they gather here to make a last and futile stand." The Mentor explained.

"No! Please, no! Don't let this fact be so! You have the sacred Mana Vaults? Now that's unfair advantage, so expect me not to come attack you, no! You'll have to come in here and get me!" Tiberius exclaimed.

"Bring it, Tiberius. I have Horny on my side, and he's out for your life!" Lucifer cackled.

Through a cavern, he found four magic boxes- two which could heal his creatures, and two which made them stronger.

In another cavern, he found a box which could please his creatures and two Salamanders, who quickly joined his crew.

Following that, he found two more- another strength increasing box and a healing box.

He finally found a back entrance into Tiberius' keep.

"To arms, my good and faithful friends! This fiend is yours and mine to finish!" Tiberius shouted.

With this, an army of heroes soon attacked.

Lucifer summoned Horny, who slaughtered the army and walked up to Tiberius.

"Goodbye, you pest." Horny said.

He then beheaded Tiberius with one swipe of his scythe.

Then he picked up the Portal Gem from Tiberius' corpse.

"Bold and gutsy show, my evil friend. But more's to come as Horny joins us to display the awesome power of his scythe and ruthless want for killing." The Mentor explained.

Soon the creatures stormed the surface world.

"We will now refer to this realm as Reaper's Keep!" Lucifer shouted.

The Mentor offered some closing thoughts.

"In my long and evil existence, I have never witnessed a sight as magnificent as Horny in full killing frenzy. With your brains and his brutality, all shall kneel before us and beg for mercy."

In Cherry Blossom...

Nemesis observed a weakened Carrion through his crystal ball.

"Explain this to me, Carrion!" Nemesis shouted.

"I'm sorry, my liege, but the Princes were sent to ambush me. Though I fought them off, I have been weakened. I will need to take some time to rest before continuing to search for the temple." Carrion uttered.

"And what of Harkan? Does he still live?" Nemesis asked.

"He's still alive. His forces arriving were ultimately what was able to drive off the Princes and their army." Carrion replied.

"We must not fail now! Lucifer draws ever closer to your position. He is a most resourceful adversary. Should he succeed in gaining the trust of the Dark Angels, we will be unable to stop him!" Nemesis exclaimed.

"Again, I must rest before Harkan and I continue our search. We will keep you informed on if we succeed." Carrion noted.


	16. Chapter 15: Crusade

The map hadn't changed when Lucifer examined it next.

"Great news, Lucifer. Upon learning of Nemesis' plan to ally with the Dark Angels, the King ordered his three sons to personally ambush and destroy Carrion. The princes fought well, and although Carrion still breathes, he has been turned from his black quest. We have a little more time than before." The Mentor explained.

"Oh, well! It's time to take over Fluttershine!" Lucifer shouted.

He arrived and saw several Knights trapped in prisons. But these Knights were not your average Knight- their armor was black as obsidian. They were Black Knights.

One had armor that was deep blue. He was known as Kaleb, and had personally tried to defeat the realm's leader, Lord Volstag. He had failed, however, and his army had been arrested.

"There's history here that we can use. For in this realm, a Dark Crusade was thwarted by the good, and those who lead it now are held against their will, while being urged to mend the error of their ways." The Mentor noted.

He then saw another prison with more Black Knights inside.

"If you can free the infidels, so happy might they be, to carry on their siege, and serve your needs as well as theirs." The Mentor added.

Then he saw more prisons with even more Black Knights inside them.

"At last, the Black Knight realizes that honor, justice, and piety are just plain boring. So he joins your evil cause, which allows him plenty time for pillaging and killing, such pure sport becomes him." The Mentor described.

As Lucifer dug south, he found a magic box that allowed him to reinforce the Dungeon walls.

He built a Treasury to the west of the Dungeon and a Hatchery to the south.

He soon began examining the blueprints he had gained in the previous invasion for the Combat Pit.

"The Combat Pit is a room where your creatures prove their prowess in such martial sports. Place two or more therein and watch them fight each other to the death, and thus, the victor's trained to higher levels in their combat skills." The Mentor noted.

He then built a Lair north of the Dungeon.

The Imps found another magic box while digging out more space. It gave him more mana.

He then began taking over the prisons and freeing Kaleb and his comrades.

"Who's been freeing us?" Kaleb asked as he headed for the Dungeon Heart.

"Hear me, Kaleb. I wish to kill Volstag for the Portal Gem he holds. You wish to kill Volstag to gain his throne. Why don't we team up and slay that fool?" Lucifer offered.

"Absolutely! Let's kill him!" Kaleb replied.

Lucifer's imps found another box behind a wall they had been reinforcing.

They also found a Mana Vault in a secluded area.

He built other rooms to the east of his Dungeon, in a spacious area.

As Lucifer claimed another mana vault, a portion of the map opened up to reveal a Black Knight who had defeated many heroes as well as a Gem Seam.

Lucifer quickly gained the aid of the Black Knight, and had his creatures start gaining the unlimited fortunes of the Gem Seam.

Suddenly, a group of heroes, lead by a Giant, burst through the prison walls.

Beside them were Lord Volstag's personal advisors. They wore a rather provocative white outfit and wore a circlet as well as some more jewelry around their necks. Like many heroes, they wore white armbands and white shoes. They had a pair of fluttering wings as well. They were Fairies.

Lucifer's army quickly defeated the Heroes and placed them in the Prisons.

As one fairy was jailed, Kaleb looked at it and asked, "Who's laughing now, my fluttering friend?"

Soon Lucifer began besieging Volstag's fortress, destroying the two Lightning Traps and defeating the Guards outside.

As he entered, hordes of Fairies began attacking him, so his army clashed with them.

At last, Lord Volstag rushed out of his room to fight. He was a rotund lord with a hammer and a viking outfit.

"How could my fairies fail me? And how are Kaleb and his minions out of their jail?" Volstag gasped.

"We work for Lucifer now! You are doomed!" Kaleb exclaimed.

They quickly surrounded and knocked Volstag down on his knees.

"Die now, Volstag..." Kaleb said, running his sword down Volstag's mouth and killing him.

Soon he dropped his portal gem, and Horny was quick to snag it.

Kaleb and his army invaded the surface world and took over the realm.

"Now this shall be called... Dark Fall!" Kaleb shouted.

Two more blueprints were seized during the invasion.

Finally, Kaleb was teleported to Lucifer's home realm and joined his elite forces.

The Mentor gave some closing thoughts.

"Who should have thought that such delicate looking creatures could put up such a brave fight, eh, Keeper? Lord Volstag's Portal Gem is the greatest prize amongst all your victorious campaigns! Well met, Keeper..."

In Heartland...

King Reginald looked extremely concerned about his state of affairs.

"This isn't good... Lucifer keeps conquering realms left and right... My sons!"

The princes soon arrived in the room.

"Yes, father?" Balder asked.

"We must stop Lucifer at all costs! Rally up support in the realms he has not conquered!" He shouted.

"As you command." Felix said as they departed.


	17. Chapter 16: Creep

The map had no changes on it when Lucifer checked it next.

"The King is becoming very worried about your constant victories. He has now sent the three Princes out into the Kingdom to stir up support against you. I am sure this will ultimately prove fruitless, as fear will keep the populace in check." The Mentor uttered.

"Oh, well. Only one Lord remains, and he lies in the realm of Stonekeep, which I will take by surprise!" Lucifer shouted.

As his Dungeon Heart arrived, he observed Pureheart and his men wandering around a room in the center of the keep.

"Beware, the King has now amassed an army great and large against you. Determined as he is to rid this realm of evil ever more. A vast fortress houses this great legion. And your only hope lies in discovering it's weakness. You must sneak amidst the darkened passages of Lord Pureheart's castle, there to build your dungeon there, for he will ne'er suspect it." The Mentor advised.

Lucifer began digging out the rooms ahead, finding two workshops with a pair of Trolls inside.

The Trolls quickly joined him as he began digging out the side of his dungeon.

He built some Hatcheries and Lairs around his Dungeon Heart.

Lucifer used the Workshops to build Secret Doors. These looked like walls but we're actually doors, for the walls moved upwards when a creature approached.

He soon found a Prison and took it over, freeing a Goblin who was trapped inside.

Then he dug out another wall, finding another Prison and freeing the Mistress inside.

Through another passageway he found a batch of Salamanders who joined him quickly.

Next he found, through the left workshop, a Library, where a Wizard was. The creatures quickly took care of the Wizard.

He then found two more Prisons and claimed them. One had a Warlock inside and the other had both a Black Knight and a Bile Demon in it.

Exploring south he uncovered a passageway guarded by some Fairies, who he quickly beat up and captured.

He then gained, from researching from Warlocks, the spell known as "Create Gold". When cast, he would gain generous amounts of gold.

"This will be useful here when there is no money to be found." Lucifer said.

And soon enough, he found a Treasury with another magic box that increased his minions strength in it and claimed it.

Next he found a room where there were Hero Gates and destroyed the Hero Gates.

He also claimed a Torture Chamber the heroes had.

He then claimed a pair of treasuries and collected two magic boxes from them. One reinforced the walls, the other gave him more Mana.

He then claimed a Mana Vault near the Library.

He soon found a massive Graveyard and claimed that as well.

Then he discovered another Library and claimed it, too.

He then took over a third Library.

Next he uncovered another wing with Hero Gates and destroyed it.

Before long, Lucifer had begun claiming the entire castle and converting it's entire army.

"Let's see how the King likes his entire forces turned against him..." He laughed.

He then barged into Pureheart's chamber.

"What? Lucifer? How?" Pureheart said.

"I will admit, Pureheart. You did quite well mustering up forces, but you failed to grasp my powers. Now perish and join all the other lords in the afterlife!" Lucifer exclaimed.

Lucifer's creatures overwhelmed Pureheart's guards and killed them with ease, before turning to kill Pureheart himself.

They quickly surrounded and took Pureheart out.

"No! I'm sorry, Reginald..." Pureheart cried as he died.

Soon another Portal Gem fell from his grasp and Horny claimed it.

They then stormed the surface world of Stonekeep and conquered it with ease.

"Now this realm is mine. It shall be called... Castle Death!"

The Mentor gave some closing thoughts.

"Well done, Keeper. The King will think twice before challenging you again. Lord Pureheart was one of his oldest and closest friends. I would enjoy seeing his face when he learns of his latest defeat and what it has cost him. If only I could remember how to smile. The surface is so close now, I can almost taste it."

In Cherry Blossom...

Nemesis saw Harkan through his crystal ball.

"How goes it? Have you figured out where the Dark Angels are?" He asked.

"Indeed, Nemesis. The Dark Angels have been found in the realm of Moonshrine. We're too far ahead of Lucifer for him to be a threat, and perhaps the King's army has stopped and killed him in addition." Harkan suggested.

"Of course! Soon we will be unstoppable, and Lucifer and Reginald will both be dead! I will be the one! I WILL BE THE ONE!" Nemesis shouted.


	18. Chapter 17: Angelic

The next realm on the map, Moonshrine, had just turned blue.

"You could not have defeated Pureheart at a more appropriate time, as the path to the Temple of the Dark Angels has just become clear. You should arrive at the same time as Harkan and Carrion, who believe they are too far ahead of you to worry. Nemesis has also revealed himself, and is camped to the east of the King's castle. Everything is coming together, just like we planned..." The Mentor uttered

Soon Lucifer's dungeon heart crash landed in Moonshrine, and his avatar observed Harkan and Carrion conversing with Nemesis.

"We've done it, Nemesis! We've found the temple! Now the power of the Dark Angels-" Harkan shouted.

"Will be mine, and not yours, you unworthy fools!" Lucifer interjected, appearing before them in a ring of flame.

"Lucifer? How? You actually beat Pureheart?" Nemesis exclaimed in shock.

"He was a smart foe, but in the end, I now control his keep." Lucifer explained.

"This isn't good... What do we do now?" Carrion gasped.

"Let me tell you this- I have heard from the Dark Angels' leader, Zachariah the Dark Messiah, that he will grant the services of his army to those who defeat twenty heroes in the realm of the temple. And you can trust me when I say I will be the one." Lucifer added.

"We'll see about that! You won't win this, Lucifer!" Nemesis cried out.

Soon Lucifer began observing the Temple, a large structure with supports surrounding water with a large hand in the center.

"Behold the Temple- a gateway leading to realms below the Earth. From here, Dark Angels scout beyond their subterranean thrones towards the surface, ever watching out for evil. Theirs is the Portal Gem, and if you triumph in slaying twenty heroes, you'll attract their confidence enough for them to rally to your side. But careful, there exist two Rival Keepers, who are just as keen as you to seek out their alliance, and it's them you must outwit. But once you've killed your quota, and Dark Angels join your side, your victory should be easy 'gainst your rivals, thence you'll claim your prize." The Mentor explained.

Lucifer began digging out his dungeon, making a lot of space for his minions.

He built a Torture Chamber to the west of his Dungeon Heart to attract Mistresses.

Then he built a Casino to the south of the Torture Chamber.

Next he built a Hatchery and a Lair to the north of the Dungeon Heart.

He then built a Treasury, a Workshop, a Library, and a Training Room to the east of his Dungeon Heart.

He found a mana increasing box to the south of his Dungeon Heart.

He then built a Combat Pit in the southern part of the Dungeon.

He found another box through a passageway to the south. It could increase the strength of his creatures.

Soon he breached the exterior of his Dungeon and attacked the various Sentry Traps outside the temple.

He also came across some of Carrion's Imps, which his creatures used as target practice.

As he explored the temple, he observed some Guards who had purple accents to their outfits compared to normal Guards. These were Royal Guards, King Reginald's personal protection service.

Lucifer's imps soon claimed most of the area around the right side of the temple. Harkan had been too slow to stop him, and now he could observe if he made any moves.

However, Carrion had claimed a large space of Territory around the temple, so his Imps were having difficulty claiming it- not helped by the Guard Rooms nearby and the heroes taking potshots at the Imps they saw.

Nearby, in an area with lots of gold, Lucifer found another box that made his creatures stronger.

Soon, Harkan's creatures began an attempt to kill some heroes.

Lucifer's minions came out and defeated them in combat.

Quickly, Lucifer built a prison and had Harkan's creatures imprisoned in it.

Lucifer then found another box in a second gold filled area that made Harkan and Carrion's creatures unhappy.

He then decided to attack the Temple and invaded, bursting in through the southeast guard room and killing the seven heroes inside.

Next, Lucifer built a pair of Fear Traps to slow any more creatures recruited by Harkan down.

As Lucifer fought his way to the temple, his army was flanked by a patrol of heroes.

Many of his creatures were killed as a result, forcing him to summon Horny and take out three Royal Guards and two other heroes, bringing the total up to twelve.

Lucifer's imps soon claimed the Temple itself.

"You have boldly claimed the Temple. Now the Dark Angels will take note of your brave deeds." The Mentor noted.

Soon enough, eight more heroes were dead, and ten Dark Angels, lead by Zachariah descended from the Temple itself.

They were creatures who had blue skin and no shirt at all. They wore black pants with red trim and black boots. They had black helmets and wielded swords with blood on them. And, of course, since they were angels, they had black wings.

Zachariah himself was among them. He wore armor on his chest as well as a facemask. He also had wings of a darker shade.

"A victor! Truly you are the most pitiless and cold-blooded mercenary we have beheld. The Gem is yours- if you can finish off your former foes. We shall aid you, but mind that you mark our presence by gracing us with unhallowed ground. One Temple shall of my brethren require. Should you have need of us further, another Temple must be crafted in our name." Zachariah uttered.

Harkan gasped. "Oh, no... We failed?" He said.

"You have indeed. Now I possess the power. And you will die first!" Lucifer exclaimed.

With that, he had the Dark Angels storm, with aid from his creatures, Harkan's dungeon.

Harkan's creatures could not hope to stand to the Dark Angels and were slaughtered, with Harkan's Dungeon Heart itself being destroyed moments later.

"NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M DOOMED! NEMESIS, FORGIVE MY FAILURE!" Harkan screamed as he was sucked into the void.

He quickly did the exact same thing to Carrion's Dungeon. Carrion fought significantly better, but he still fell.

"LUCIFERRRRRRRRR! SOMEDAY YOU'LL REGRET THIS! SOMEONE WILL STOP YOU, SOMEHOW!" Carrion cried as he was sucked in.

Zachariah soon handed over the portal gem to Lucifer and Horny.

At last, the surface of Moonshrine was breached and the people subjugated.

"This land will be called... Winged End!" Lucifer exclaimed.

The Mentor offered some closing thoughts.

"With the power of the Dark Angels, no foe can stand against you. Your final victory draws perilously close. Soon the lands above will feel the grasping claws of darkness..."

In Cherry Blossom...

Nemesis was angrily murdering his own creatures.

"DAMN THAT LUCIFER! MY PLANS HAVE BEEN FOILED BY HIM! HE'S RUINED EVERYTHING! AND NOW, NOW, HE'S COMING FOR ME! MY SONS WILL PROTECT ME, I HOPE... BUT I WILL NOT DIE! I WILL NOT BE STOPPED! NEVER!"


	19. Chapter 18: Brotherhood

When Lucifer next examined the map, only Cherry Blossom was blue.

"The Princes have failed in their quest to turn your minions against you. Nemesis' rage at hearing the loss of the Dark Angel support was apocalyptic, to say the least, but I am sure he has a counter plan. Beware, however, of overconfidence. You must still crush Nemesis, find the Princes, and defeat the King himself." The Mentor warned.

"I think I'll take care of the first of that right now! Onto Cherry Blossom!" Lucifer shouted.

When they arrived, they found Nemesis talking with his two sons, Faust and Fabius.

"Come, my sons, and make your father proud- the years do take their toll on me and now this family's fate relies upon us all." Nemesis shouted.

"Your rival and his family control this realm, their power is substantial. But yours still greater if you destroy them all and take the Gem they hold. Nemesis, who fathers Faust and Fabius, spends much time and energy in attempt to stop the infighting between his progeny. Plan well, and you could turn this to your advantage." The Mentor advised.

"I'd rather kill both of them first- then they'll be together in the void for all eternity!" Lucifer shouted.

Lucifer began digging out the area around his dungeon, building a lair for the two Mistresses who had been brought along with him.

He claimed a Mana Vault to the north of the Dungeon.

Next, he built a Lair and Hatchery to the west of the Dungeon and then a Training Room to the east.

He found two magic boxes- one was a box that gave him more Mana, the other box strengthened the walls.

He then built a Library to the west of the Lair and Hatchery.

He also built a Workshop to the west as well.

Tunneling south, Lucifer found and claimed a Torture Chamber and Prison.

Next he claimed the Portal to the south of the Dungeon.

He then built a Treasury to the north.

He constructed a Temple to the west of the Dungeon.

He then gained access to the last spell- Inferno, which allowed him to create a firestorm.

Then Lucifer tunneled to the east and found a Mana Vault.

He then found a set of Gem Seams and had his Imps start mining them.

Soon heroes began pouring into the Dungeon and Lucifer had his minions begin killing them.

He built a Graveyard to help with the corpses.

Lucifer found another box that made the minions of Nemesis and his kin unhappy.

Soon Lucifer had built a massive army and spoke to them by possessing a Troll.

"This is the end of Nemesis! He will no longer try to bother us or anyone else! We will rule this world and no one will stop us!"

The creatures cheered and Lucifer quickly headed for Faust's Dungeon.

Faust looked shocked.

"Lucifer? It can't be!" He shouted.

"It is, Faust. I'm going to destroy you." Lucifer replied.

His minions quickly destroyed the Dungeon and blew up the Dungeon Heart.

Faust looked behind him as the void opened.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Faust screamed as he was sucked in.

Nemesis looked shocked.

"Can this be so? My son- your brother has been slain. Upon my word, the slayer must perish, and our loss will be avenged." Nemesis shouted.

As Lucifer headed to Fabius's Dungeon, he found two more boxes that gave him the ability to heal his creatures.

"It's your time, Fabian. Die now along with your son." Lucifer said.

Soon the Dungeon was destroyed and Fabius was sucked into the void.

"FATHER! HELP ME! PLEAAAAAASSSSSEEE!" Fabius screamed out.

Nemesis was beside himself.

"This day is dark indeed! You killed the sons beloved of their father, and now revenge is all I have to live for! So, prepare to die most horribly!" Nemesis screamed in rage.

Lucifer then had his creatures seize Nemesis' Dungeon.

"Nemesis, you plan has failed. Gormagund, Dante, Asmodeus, Raksha, Morgana, Drako, Belial, Kronos, Malachai, Malleus, Harkan, Carrion, Faust and Fabius have all died. And you are next." Lucifer said.

With this, the Dungeon was besieged and destroyed, leading to the void appearing behind Nemesis.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE! LUCIFER! I'LL GET YOU! I'LL FIND A WAY OUT! SOMEHOWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Nemesis screamed as he was sucked in.

The Portal Gem was soon found in the ruins of his Dungeon and claimed by Horny.

"Behold. The entire family lie dead at your feet, their empire crushed. Rejoice as news of this day's victory spreads far throughout the land."

The surface world was then invaded and conquered.

"This shall be called... Ruiniana!" Lucifer exclaimed.

The Mentor gave some closing thoughts.

"At last, Nemesis falls to your overwhelming power. Now, only royalty remains. You have progressed well, Keeper. I have never known so wise a tactician."


	20. Chapter 19: Interception

The map no longer could display any more blue spots now that Nemesis had been defeated.

"Your quest is nearly over, but where are the Princes royal? I feel sure that if we can capture or kill them, King Reginald will have no choice other than to surrender his kingdom to you." The Mentor uttered.

An Imp rushed in.

"I found them! They're in Butterscotch! They're hiding out in Butterscotch!" The Imp shouted.

"And so that's where I'll go!" Lucifer replied.

When Lucifer arrived, he could hear Reginald talking with his sons.

"Tristan, Felix, Balder- my beloved sons, I must send you on a mission to the neighboring land. Patrol there and be sure to bring me word if evil Lucifer stalks. And hold most precious all three of you there the secret of the Gem, if any one of you is threatened, you must return to safety by my side." The King shouted.

"Valiant be these Princes who risk all in watching o'er their King's domain. But valiant be their downfall, if your evil doings done." The Mentor noted.

As Lucifer looked over his Dungeon, he noted he already had a Treasury, a Prison, and a Torture Chamber.

"Your mission is to capture or convert all three Princes to your side. They must neither die, nor be allowed to flee through Hero Gates, which they'll attempt once one of them is injured- so, to work!" The Mentor added.

Lucifer built a Hatchery and a Lair east of his Dungeon Heart.

He then built a Temple as well.

He found a Combat Pit beyond the gold seams surrounding his Dungeon and claimed it, gaining the aid of the mighty Black Knight inside.

Lucifer then constructed a Library as well, and then a Training Room, followed by a Workshop and a Graveyard.

Soon Warlocks, Mistresses, Salamanders, Trolls, and Dark Angels came from the Portal he had claimed to the north of the Dungeon Heart.

Around his Dungeon, he found five magic boxes that made his minions stronger.

He found another one that let him see the entire map.

Lucifer cleverly had his creatures strike and capture heroes in a hit and run tactic.

He then built a Casino for his creatures.

Observing that one escape route was protected by bridges, Lucifer captured and destroyed the bridges, cutting the escape route off.

Next, he built a secret door to block off a second escape route.

Lucifer then used Secret Doors to trap Tristan.

He noticed Balder moving across a bridge and destroyed it, trapping him, too.

He then had his creatures attack Felix and his troops.

"Ah, we are attacked by evil! Flee, my brothers! We must preserve the secret of the Portal Gem!" Felix shouted.

But soon he was knocked out and dragged back to the Dungeon, where he was tortured.

Next, the creatures attacked and captured Tristan with ease.

They finally attacked Balder.

"I am wounded by the minions of evil! Escape my doom and save the Portal Gem!" Balder cried out.

But it was no use and he was captured and hauled off for torturing.

Felix was the first to convert.

"Your torture has broken me. I, Felix, shall fight for you against my father's land."

Then Tristan turned to the dark side.

"I yield, Keeper. I, Tristan, will serve you well."

Balder finally turned and gave up.

He revealed where the Portal Gem was, and Lucifer sent Horny to claim it.

"At last, you have turned the King's three spineless sons against him with your evil cunning, so they lead you to the Gem. Your pleasure is my satisfaction, Keeper. Well done." The Mentor said.

The surface was then conquered.

"We'll call this land... Arsenic!" Lucifer said.

The Mentor gave some closing thoughts.

"A most satisfactory outcome. To see all these noble-born Princes beg for their pitiful existence was most pleasing, most in pleasing indeed. There remains only the final Portal Gem, and that is held by King Reginald himself. You now face the ultimate test. I know you are worthy..."


	21. Chapter 20: Regicide

At last, only Heartland remained on the map.

Lucifer gathered together all his Elite minions.

"We stand at the very precipice of victory! The Lords of the Lands lie dead and broken, Keeper Nemesis has been eradicated, and the Princes now serve me and me alone! All that remains now is the mighty King Reginald himself! Today he falls, and Harmonia falls into darkness! Who's with me?"

The Elites all raised their hands in response.

Lucifer observed King Reginald and his minions standing in his castle.

"Your evil quest has brought you far, for now the doorway to the outside world awaits. But mark, the King's defense will be relentless. Make your way into his keep to crush him on his home ground." The Mentor advised.

Lucifer built a Lair and Hatchery to the east of his Portal, and to the south of them, a Treasury.

Next he built a Training Room to the west of the Portal, attracting Salamanders.

He built a pair of Prisons to the side of the Portal.

Soon the first of Reginald's men came- a Dwarf, two Thieves, a Guard, and an Elf.

The Salamanders began taking them out and imprisoning them.

Lucifer explored through the tunnel they had made and found a Mana Vault, which he claimed.

From the west came the next gang of Heroes- a group of four Thieves, who were quickly taken out by the Salamanders.

He next built a Graveyard to the north of the Dungeon.

He then built a Torture Chamber west of the Training Room.

He then had the Thieves he captured tortured until they revealed information about Heartland.

A much stronger group of heroes- a Guards, a Wizard, two Knights, two Elves, and a Dwarf burst in next.

The Salamanders, assisted by some newly arrived Mistresses, took them out.

Soon more heroes attacked the Dungeon and were fought off.

Lucifer then found one of the Hero Gates that the heroes were coming from and attacked it.

It was promptly destroyed.

"Well done, you've sacked the staging post, and thus blocked this way for heroes to traverse." The Mentor noted.

Lucifer then found a second Hero Gate and had his minions destroy it, too.

He then built a Workshop to attract Trolls.

A third Hero Gate was located and shut down.

Lucifer then found and claimed another Portal.

He then built a smaller, miniature dungeon for his converted Knights.

Next he claimed a third Portal to the North.

As he began exploring up the creek in the realm, he found and recruited a Firefly.

He then built a Casino and a Temple for his creatures.

Lucifer finally found and shut down the remaining Hero Gate.

He then found a Gem Seam and began exploiting it.

At last Lucifer found the entrance to Reginald's castle.

"Alright, everyone! It's go time! Grubb! Almaric! Bzzt! Knud! Zenobia! Bane!Dominque! Furnace! Gervaise! Bloz! Kessler! Kaleb! Zachariah! Attack!" Lucifer shouted out, his avatar taking form and summoning his Elites.

Reginald saw them and his army marched forth.

"Curse me forever! Evil forces, you will not pass forth into the Upper Realm!" Reginald cried out.

The army began clashing in a bitter struggle.

"Lucifer, why do you wish to conquer the surface realm? Haven't you done enough there?" Reginald shouted.

"It's in evil's nature to rule, Reginald. Not someone who murdered their own father! Plus, I treat my creatures well. You don't!" Lucifer replied.

With that, Lucifer launched a barrage of fireballs at the King's army, destroying them.

Soon the army had been overwhelmed and slain, and the creatures quickly overwhelmed and defeated Reginald.

"You may have beaten me- but my final line of guardians will see you perish yet!" The King said as he died.

Soon the gateway to the upper world opened- but guarding it were two animated knights of stone.

"The Stone Knights are the last defenders of the Gateway. There's no force within this realm to beat them. Are we doomed? Or is there another way?" The Mentor uttered.

"There is another way. You know what they say- if something's invincible, just send something more invincible at it!" Lucifer shouted.

With that, he slammed the Horny Talisman down, summoning Horny.

Horny easily slaughtered the Stone Knights and claimed the final Portal Gem.

"At last! Harmonia is mine! Up there, there is so much room, where people laugh and flowers bloom! And now it seems up there is doomed, and so I am going now!" Lucifer shouted.

With that, the creatures stormed the surface world, slaughtering all who opposed them.

No force on earth could hope to defeat Lucifer with his army fully unleashed, and thus Harmonia fell into eternal darkness.

Lucifer celebrated his victory in his new castle, which he now called Reginald's End, and renamed Heartland as Hope's Demise.

His creatures endlessly celebrated by dancing to "Disco Inferno". Evil had won. The heroes had been defeated. Lucifer reigned supreme!


End file.
